Holiday at the Super Smash Brothers Beach!
by EBCrazy2
Summary: A parody of Beauty and the Beach in Pokemon Episode 18. A Pokemon Trainer will cause trouble at the castle of King Dedede with his Pokemon while 2 other Trainers are possibly trying to reconcile with their old friends without getting too depressed about their past. EDIT: The Revision is complete! It makes more sense this time!
1. Holiday at the SSB Beach Part 1

**Holiday at the SSB Beach! (Part 1)**

**The parody is based of the Pokemon episode 18. I am trying to make this one as short as I can, but I do not how short. Probably no longer than 4 Chapters! Enjoy! The song belongs to the Pokemon Company and part of the song belongs to the SSB4 Announcer.**

_Pokemon Theme starts playing_

"This is going to suck!", yelled the SSB4 Announcer.

"_I wanna be the very best_

_Like no one ever was_

_To catch them is my real test_

_To train them is my cause_

_I will travel across the land_

_Searching far and wide_

_Each Pokémon to understand_

_The power that's inside!", sanged the SSB4 Announcer._

"That's all I get… I can't dude! I can't!", said the SSB4 Announcer.

Ron the Jigglypuff loaded the Revolver and said it with a smirk in a batman tone, "Keep singing Mr. Announcer! You are not done with the song!".

"Yeah, you either keep singing or we are going to make you say goodbye to your life!", threatened John the Villager Pokemon Trainer with a smirk holding an axe.

The SSB4 Announcer decides to keep singing in order to appeal fans of Smash Bros. and Pokemon. Otherwise, he is going to die.

"_Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me_

_I know it's my destiny_

_(Pokémon!)_

_Ooh, you're my best friend_

_In a world we must defend_

_Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true_

_Our courage will pull us through_

_You teach me, and I'll teach you_

_Po-ké-mon_

_(Gotta catch 'em all!) _

_Gotta catch 'em all!_

_Pokémon!", sanged the SSB4 Announcer._

_Summary and Profile:__ John and Ron were separated in the Jungle. They were reunited and they get out of the Jungle which turns out that it was the attraction fair run by the mob boss, Giovanni. Rosalyn, the person who is wise and kind about Pokemon and she enjoys catching Pokemon in a tough, but humble manner, wanted to pay the respects of the creatures in Dreamland that it died a year ago due to an incident between the borders of Dreamland and Coneria. Cheryl the Rabbit agrees with Rosalyn idea. Cheryl who is illegally owning Pokemon at an age of 6 in the beginning, wanted to catch Pokemon because she likes creatures who are cute. She is correct, she owns a Togepi and she has another creature at home who is not a Pokemon. John and Ron agrees to go on the starship. John, a villager from an Animal Crossing Village, has mental stability problems from his family problems wanted to catch "Illegal" Pokemon by catching real world animals and trained them to battle trainers only out of the gyms and stadiums for fun and experiment with Ron. Ron, a Jigglypuff who had made himself smarter due to an accident inside the Museum by getting poured on chemicals with explosions._

They have arrived at Cappy Town, Dreamland and they land their Starship at the beach.

"Thanks Lubba!", said Rosalyn.

"You are welcome!", exclaimed Lubba and he drives away. Then, they walk together at the beach and Rosalyn ask John, "John, do you like girls?".

"Umm... it is really hard to say...", answered John.

"Why is it so hard to say John?", asked Ron.

"Umm… I really do not know what to say when it come to girls. I came from a dysfunctional family and let's just say that my mom and my sister are not good role models, okay?", explained John.

"Do you like boys then?", asked Cheryl.

"I really do not how to answer that question… all I can say is that I do like both genders equally.", explained John.

"So that means you like both genders, but you do not know which you love?", questioned Ron.

"Yeah… that is what I mean…", said John.

Ron thinks about it and got an idea. "How about if we go visit that castle over there first?", asked Ron pointing at the castle that belongs to King Dedede.

"Sure! I could get something to eat there!", said John and he decided to run to the castle.

"Wait for me!", said Ron running as fast as Kirby.

Rosalyn and Cheryl sigh and Rosalyn said, "Here we go again…". And they decided to walk to the castle instead.

When John and Ron got to the castle road half-way, there was the sign that says, "Super Smash Bros. 5 Meeting".

"Awesome! We can meet the Smash Stars! That means I can make them sign an autograph!", exclaimed John.

"Alright! I can finally meet Pikachu and ask some questions that I have got for a long time!", exclaimed Ron. And they run to the castle even quicker.

When Rosalyn and Cheryl came by and read the sign, they know what is going to happen with John and Ron so they decided to hurry to them because they know them as trouble makers.

When Rosalyn and Cheryl came close to John and Ron, they told them about the guards in the castle and how they are not supposed to be inside.

"Do not worry, we can think of a way on how to get in.", said John and they start thinking. Then Ron saw a man who drives a Smash Bros. designed Limousine and they decided that they have to get in by Limousine.

"Hey! Stop right there!", exclaimed Ron.

The car stopped and when a man step out of the car, he said, "Well hello! And who you might be Jigglypuff?", asked the man.

"I am Ron. A wannabe Pokemon Trainer.", introduced Ron.

"I am the Smash Bros. director and what kind of Pokemon do you have?", asked the Smash Bros. Director. While Ron shows the Pokemon, they all get in the Limousine at the back quietly.

When the Smash Bros. Director was done talking to Ron, he gets in his car and drives away to King Dedede's Castle.

Minutes later, the car was parked outside of the King's courtyard near the fountain and Sakurai had to meet the female members of the Smash Bros. Cast at the Library to discuss whether they should allow more females in the Smash Bros. cast members. Ron had flied over the castle and landed in the courtyard without getting caught.

They get out of the car and John said, "Let's go find somewhere to eat!". And he run off.

"Me too!", said Ron and he runs behind John.

"Guys wait! You cannot just roam around freely in the castle! You guys will get in trouble with the King of Dreamland!", yelled Rosalyn, but they were already gone.

"Is there a dining room around here then? I am starving!", asked Cheryl.

"Every castle has a dining room… there is got to be one around the castle somewhere…", trailed off Rosalyn. And they go off to search for them.

John and Ron found the Dining Room that belongs to King Dedede and they saw food on the table. They saw a roasted Chicken, bowl of mash potatoes, bowl of beans, basket full of bread, bowl of corn, and bowl of fruits and steamed vegetables.

"FOOD!", yelled John and he took the leg of a Roasted Chicken and eats it.

"Okay John, while you eat the food, I am going to surprise you with something.", said Ron and he left the dining room of King Dedede to use rollout in the hallway.

Meanwhile, the guys were at the hallway and Rosalyn and Cheryl were running and they asked, "Guys, have you seen a Pokemon Trainer with a Pokemon?", asked Rosalyn.

All of them said no, but Ash decided to ask, "Do you have any idea where they went?".

"He said that he want to go eat something…", trailed off Cheryl.

Ash thinks about it and said, "Go to the dining room where the Waddle Dees eat together, maybe the Pokemon and its Trainer were there.".

"Thanks!", said Rosalyn. And they have run off to the dining room. Then, Ron appears and he got slow from his Rollout for fun. He stands up and test his experiment on Males Smash Bros. cast. It turn them into female and they were shocked about what happened.

"Hey You! Come back-a here!", yelled Mario who is now Maria.

"NO!", yelled Ron. And he use rollout while exclaiming, "Whee!". He rolled away laughing. Ash wants to tell female Pokemon Trainers that he saw a Pokemon, but got blocked by King Dedede.

"Okay...I want you guys to...WHOA! You guys turn into girls!?", asked King Dedede excitedly while drooling. Escargoon gasped with blush on his face and puts his hands onto his face.

"Yeah? So?", questioned Pit who name herself Palutena.

"Why don't you girls wash the Smash Bros. Limousine for me?", asked King Dedede attempting to flirt.

"Why should we wash the Smash Bros. car, hmm?", ask Sonic who was now Sonia.

"Don't ask the King some questions! Go do it right now!", yelled Escargoon.

The transwomen hold up their respective weapons onto King Dedede and Escargoon.

"Hey! Hey! What was that for!?", demanded King Dedede.

"Sir, if-a you don't tell-a us, we will-a hurt you!", said Maria harshly.

"I will use PK Fire to hurt you if you do not tell us a reason!", said Ness who is now Nancy.

"I would appropriately take down on you if you do not tell us why.", said Fox McCloud who is in a female form.

All of the characters hold up their respective weapons. King Dedede and Escargoon is getting into their defense mode.

"All right! I will tell ya! I want you guys to clean the car just so I can get a promotion! Are you guys happy now!?", demanded King Dedede.

"NO!", yelled all of the transwomen and they hurt King Dedede and Escargoon with their weapons, the duo screamed and have run into the bedroom of King Dedede and holds the door.

"Sire! I think it is better if you let them be promoted and they will follow your order. You will be popular because you will get the girls also!", suggested Escargoon.

"Hmm...That might not be a bad idea…", said King Dedede. Then, the door break down and they told them to stop.

"Gotcha!", said Maria.

King Dedede and Escargoon surrendered to them. "Okay! Okay! How about this!? You will all get promoted from Sakurai when we wash his car, okay!? Is that a deal or not!?", asked King Dedede.

"Sure… if you pay us 25,000 D-bills in value…", said Sonia.

King Dedede is shocked. "Huh!? No way!", yelled King Dedede.

"That means that you had to pay 25 D-bills in physical form.", said Palutena.

"Still no!', yelled King Dedede.

"Rip-off!", yelled Escargoon.

"Well fine, you can go talk to the real girls and see if they are going to have a lower price of washing a car.", said Nancy sarcastically with a smirk.

Escargoon was a little bit mad. "Fine! The Smash Bros. Director will not promote you guys for Super Smash Bros. 5!", yelled Escargoon. And they have get out of their room. The guys were happy that they do not have to wash the car for King Dedede.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rosalyn and Cheryl went to the actual dining room and they saw Smash Bros. female cast.

"Um...excuse me!? Have you seen the boy who is a Pokemon trainer that has a Jigglypuff with him?", asked Rosalina.

"No, you must be looking for Ash with his Pikachu.", said Misty.

"No, the name of a Pokemon Trainer is John. The name of the Jigglypuff is Ron? Have you actually seen them?", questioned Cheryl.

All of them said no.

"We have not seen them, but can you two introduce yourselves? We would love to know about you if you two are going to join for Super Smash Bros. 5.", asked Samus. All of the girls encourage them to introduce themselves.

"Well okay, I am Rosalyn. I am the Pokemon Trainer for about a year.", introduced Rosalyn.

"And I am Cheryl. I am also a trainer for about a year.", introduced Cheryl.

Amy and Peach spits out for their drink. They know who they are.

All of the female Smash Bros. cast members looked at them and gasped. "That is rude Princess Peach and … why were you guys spitting out?", asked Zelda.

"We are very sorry, we do not know if these guys were somewhat familiar.", apologized Peach.

"We do not know if these guy were actually our friends that we have lost over the years being Pokemon Trainers…", explained Amy.

Rosalyn and Cheryl were shocked. "Hey! You two are saying that we are lost people!? We are not lost! We know where we are going as a goal!", scolded Rosalyn in an angry mood. She was acting tough.

"We are surely lost in the castle Ms. Rosali-I mean Ms. Rosalyn!", exclaimed Cheryl.

"No were not Cheryl! We are still looking for our friends! They can battle with our Pokemon if they do not stop screwing around!", exclaimed Rosalyn proudly.

"Oh really!? You want to battle with my Pokemon!?", yelled Misty. Misty thinks that Rosalyn wants to do Pokemon battle.

Rosalyn was surprised and she smirked. "Sure… let's battle with our Pokemon!", sarcastically said Rosalyn.

They were about to do the Pokemon battle, but was interrupted by King Dedede and Escargoon barging in the dining room. Rosalyn and Cheryl have escaped while the interruption happens.

"Hey girls! If you girls can wash the car that belongs to the Smash Bros. Director, we are all going to get promoted!", exclaimed King Dedede excitedly. The girls were not willing to do it either.

"No way!", yelled Amy.

"Nuh-uh!", said Zelda.

"No way!", said Peach.

"No!", exclaimed Pauletina (Not to be confused with Pit who name herself as Palutena).

"Never!", yelled Samus.

All of the girls are really disagreed. Escargoon politely asked, "Why do you girls not want to wash the car of the Smash Bros. Director?".

"We do not want to be devalued!", yelled Misty.

"What do you think the Smash Bros. series is for!?", yelled Amy.

"Um...bitch slapping each other…?", trailed off King Dedede.

"No...It is to hurt each other for fun!", said Viridi and they were all ready to fight with King Dedede and Escargoon.

"What if the King and I will pay for you girls? Would that be okay for you girls?", asked Escargoon in a feared tone.

"Sure, if you want us to wash the car for promotion, we would want… how much do you girls want anyway?", asked Amy.

"About 200 D-bills.", suggested Peach.

"I recommend 150 D-bills.", suggested Zelda.

"I want 75 D-bills.", said Samus.

"I want 125,000 D-bills.", said Krystal.

"I want 10,000 PokeDollars!", exclaimed Dawn.

"I want 500 U.S. Dollars!", yelled Paula Polestar.

"Give us 500 hearts!", yelled Palutena.

All the girls gasped and exclaimed, "Palutena!".

Palutena was shocked. "What!? It is the currency of where I came from!", explained Palutena and all of the girls understand what she means.

And all of the girls were arguing on how much they will be willing to wash the car. "Sire, what do we do? The girls are arguing about how much you will pay to wash the car. I bet it is more expensive to pay these girls than the one before.", explained Escargoon.

Then, all of the girls agreed on how much should they payed on for washing the car.

"Okay... we have came up a solution…", said Zelda.

"You pay us for...100 D-Bills in physical form.", requested Peach.

Escargoon and King Dedede were shocked. "Too much!", yelled King Dedede.

"Well fine. Why did you even asked us anyway? I bet you guys are looking for 'cheap' girls to do it for you. I bet they will be cheaper than us.", said Iris confidentially.

"Fine! You girls will not be promoted for Super Smash Bros. 5 either!", yelled Escargoon and they have left the Dining Room. They were also satisfied to avoid devaluation of themselves.

Tiff was sitting close to Zelda on her right with Tuff and Kirby on the left. "Hey Zelda? What does he really mean when he used the word 'either'?", asked Tiff.

"I do not know Tiff, but let's find out!", exclaimed Tuff. Tuff and Kirby gets out of the table and they got out of the dining room.

"Hey Tuff! Kirby! Come back here! You guys cannot go around the castle whenever you want! You know the rules from King Dedede!", said TIff and she run after them.

"Hey come back! I have an answer to your question!", exclaimed Zelda and she runs after Tiff.

**Read &amp; Review!**


	2. Holiday at the SSB Beach Part 2

**Holiday at the SSB Beach (Part 2)**

King Dedede and Escargoon run back to the transwomen and they were surprised that the King and Escargoon is back.

"So...too expensive for ya?", sarcastically said Nancy.

"Yes… you win guys… you can have 25,000 D-bills…in value...", said Escargoon tired.

All of the transwomen cheered and they started to get rags and bucket that Maria provided for them. And they got out to the courtyard wearing what women wear when they have to wash the car and start washing the limo that belongs to the Super Smash Bros. Director. And King Dedede and Escargoon watch them wash the limo with blush on their face.

Tuff and Kirby saw them washing their car and thought that they can play with them.

"Hey Kirby, how about we go get our swimsuit and play with the ladies?", said Tuff and they both agree to go get their swimsuit even though Kirby does not wear anything due to being a pink puffball creature.

Tiff and Zelda found Tuff and Kirby entering and running down the opposite direction of where they are chasing.

"Hey Tiff and Princess Zelda! Get your swimsuit ready! There are other ladies washing the car!", exclaimed Tuff and they go to get their swimsuit.

Tiff and Zelda gasped. "What other ladies are they talking about!?", exclaimed Zelda.

"We will never find out if we do not go to the courtyard!", exclaimed Tiff and they went to the courtyard only to find out they are shocked to see the ladies.

"Oh...my...god…", said Tiff.

"This cannot be happening…I must be drunk from drinking wine...", said Zelda in a shocked tone.

* * *

Meanwhile, John and Ron were eating at the Dining room of King Dedede. Rosalyn and Cheryl found them.

"Hey John! Would you stop eating at this place!?", yelled Rosalyn.

"And why should I stop eating here!?", demanded John.

"Because this is the Dining room of King Dedede, not the Dining room like the Lunch room!", explained Cheryl. They swallowed the food with shocked on their face.

"Let's get the hell outta here before King Dedede find out!", yelled John nervously and he run out of the Dining room of King Dedede.

" Wait! Calm down! I have some surprise for you!", said Ron and he runs after him.

"Ugh...Here we go again.", said Rosalyn and Cheryl agrees and they have followed them.

Rons tells him that there is a surprise for him again only this time, he stops at top of the courtyard. Rosalyn and Cheryl stops also.

"What!?", exclaimed John.

"Look over there.", said Ron pointing out to the courtyard seeing the girls washing the Limo.

John drools and bleeds his nose asking, "Wow...Hey...is that Mario looking like a female… and Link too?", and he sits down.

"Yeah...so how are you feeling today?", asked Ron.

_Boing!_

"Popped up…", said John with a blush on his face while putting one hands between his legs while another plugging his nose to stop bleeding.

_Boing!_

Rosalyn check her cellphone and said, "Ugh...advertisement. They are advertising that 'If you buy Pokemon Vietnamese Crystal, you will get your volcano-flavored baked meatloaf from your mother for free!'", and she close the advertisement before it can make anymore noise on her cellphone.

Cheryl thinks about it and said it in disgust, "Yuck!".

All of the transwomen look up to see the 2 female trainers, a male trainer who is sitting down, and a Jigglypuff.

"Hi-a guys!", said Maria.

"Hello!", greeted Rosalyn.

"Hi!", greeted Cheryl.

"Hey…", embarrassingly greeted John.

"Good Afternoon!", greeted Ron.

Maria and Sonia gasped. "Rosalina?", questioned Maria. "Cream?", questioned Sonia. All of the transwomen gasped, but King Dedede and Escargoon were too busy relaxing while Tiff and Zelda were too busy discussing about the mannerism of the transwomen.

"The fuck is going on!?", exclaimed John.

"What the hell is going on here!?", asked Ron. Rosalyn and Cheryl were nervous so they decided to try denying it.

"Um no… I have not seen Rosalina in Kanto...what are you talking about?", denied Rosalyn.

"Who is Cream? Are you talking about the food?", denied Cheryl.

"Oh come on Cream! I know you are a rabbit right!?", questioned Sonia.

"Rosalina! I do not like-a you lying to me! You have-a dark blonde hair that I have-a recognized!", said Maria.

Rosalyn and Cheryl fail to deny them. They have a sudden depression about what happen a year ago. "Cheryl...I mean Cream… let's go somewhere else...", trailed off Rosalyn who is now revealed to be Rosalina.

"Yeah...let's go…", said Cheryl who is now revealed to be Cream.

They both dragged John out and Ron slowly follows them.

"Rosalina wait! Come back-a here!", yelled Maria.

"Yeah! Come back! We just want to know if you guys are really Rosalina and/or Cream!", yelled Sonia and they were about to go after them but King Dedede cannot let them go.

"Hey! Let us out King triple-Dee!", said Sonia hoping that King Dedede will fall for the nickname.

"Nice try you cute hedgehog, but I cannot let the job be undone!", exclaims King Dedede.

"Oh come-a King Dedede! We want to fix-a friendship with-a Pokemon Trainer!", explains Maria.

King Dedede thinks about and ask, "What is your status with the Pokemon Trainer?", asked Escargoon.

"What if I say that-a Pokemon Trainer is actually-a Rosalina?", questioned Maria.

King Dedede and Escargoon were surprised about his answer. "What make you think that I can believe in that!?", questioned King Dedede.

Maria and Sonia thinks about it and Sonia got an idea. "I will have you know that if you do not believe us, we will report it to Princess Peach about this and the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom is so mad for you not simply believing in at us that she will cut off HALF off the trade. That include half of the food imports from the Mushroom Kingdom. She is REALLY sad to see Rosalina gone due to their very special bond like a mother and a daughter until the end. Please, believe in us or we will report it.", threaten Sonia with her and Maria doing the fighting pose to them.

King Dedede and Escargoon were convinced that they were threatened. King Dedede is worry about the food. It is important to feed himself and everyone else in Cappy Town, otherwise, there will be war in Cappy Town. "Okay. Okay. I believe in you guys on one condition, I will send Tiff and Zelda just to make sure you are not escaping this castle and telling the truth about them. Can you agree with me?", questioned King Dedede.

Maria and Sonia thinks about it and they agreed. "Oh, thank you guys! Tiff! Zelda! I have a job for you guys!", yelled King Dedede.

Tiff and Zelda came by and King Dedede explained to them about the job. Tiff and Zelda were surprised about it when King Dedede talks about escorting them.

"You want us to escort them just so they can find their friends!?", questioned Tiff.

"Yeah! I want them to be truthful about the situation!", explained King Dedede and Tiff turns to Maria and Sonia.

"Okay Mario and Sonic, we are going to find your friends in this castle!", exclaimed Tiff happily.

"Hey, you can-a call us Maria and Sonia while we-a are in this form, okay?", said Maria.

Tiff was confused, but nobody was more confused than Zelda. "Okily-dokily…?", said Zelda in a confused tone while shrugging in a confused manner.

"You-a getting better Zelda!", said Maria and they go to look for them in the castle.

When Maria, Sonia, Tiff, and Zelda found them, Rosalina, Cream, John, and Ron were eating foods in the Dining room that belongs to King Dedede.

"Hey! Hey! Stop eating in there!", yelled Tiff.

They did not stop. Escargoon and King Dedede came into the room saying, "So, have you find your friends-". King Dedede gasped loudly in a shocked manner. Then Escargoon and King Dedede scream.

They stop eating and John asked, "What? We are eating here, what is wrong with that?".

King Dedede get real angry. "What wrong with that? I will tell you guy what is wrong with that, Why did you guys eat my dinner!?", demanded King Dedede.

Ron was surprised. "Dinner? I thought it was lunchtime for us, did you know that!?", explained Ron.

"Grr...It was supposed to be for me! I wanted to eat dinner early!", yelled King Dedede angrily.

"You cannot have dinner in the afternoon. That would be improper for a King to have it at that time.", said Rosalina.

King Dedede was even angrier and pulls out his hammer. "I do not care! I can have dinner anytime I want, including the morning and midnight!", yelled King Dedede.

"Gee, that is why they call you fat.", said Cream.

King Dedede is so angry that he swings his hammer out to his dining table. They screamed and run out of the room with Maria and Sonia behind them. Tiff and Zelda also runs with them.

"Come back here just so I can give you a punishment!", yelled King Dedede and he runs after them.

"Sire! Wait! Whacking them does not sound like a proper punishment!", yelled Escargoon and Escargoon chase after him.

While they are running from King Dedede and Escargoon, Tiff asked, "What make you guys think it is a good idea to eat it in the Dining Room!?".

"Honestly, I was aware of it, but I do not care because...let's just say I need to relieve myself from hunger.", explained Rosalina.

"Me too…", said Cream.

Maria felt sad for both of them. She asked, "Why do not want-a talk about it?".

"About what?", questioned Rosalina.

"About-a you guys-a Pokemon Trainer…", trailed off Maria.

Rosalina and Cream felt really depressed about what happen a year ago…

Rosalina gasped while running and said, "It is a long story...".

"I agree…", said Cheese while running.

John got an idea, he suggested, "How about if we steal a car?".

"How the hell are you going to steal the car?", asked Ron.

John takes out the car keys in his pocket and said, "Here it is! I found it laying on the grass before we have got inside the castle!".

They have a shocked looked at him except Ron who is impressed with him. "That is a great idea!", exclaimed Ron.

Rosalina was surprised and said, "Oh yeah, well then Let's-a go!".

"Okey-dokey!", exclaimed Cream and they have run downstairs and got to the courtyard. Cream got caught by Sonia and Sonia kiss on her face.

"Eww! Sonic! You should be kissing Amy instead!", said Cream in disgust.

"Nuh-uh-uh Cream! You are not going anywhere sweetie!", exclaimed Sonia and carries her on the back.

They tries to get in the car, but Marth who is now Martha block John from getting into the car and Ron tries to fly onto the car, but got intercepted by Kirby and Rosalina got caught by Maria.

Then, King Dedede comes out and said in an angry, but scary tone, "Here's Dedede!" and King Dedede swings the hammer to the car and John got out of the grip of Martha and he runs around the car and Ron gets up and tries to run with John. King Dedede kept missing them because they were too fast for King Dedede to hit them properly.

"Nyah-nyah-n-nyah-nyah!", sung Ron and that makes him the most angriest of him all.

"I will show you kids a lesson not to eat my dinner!", yelled King Dedede and Escargoon tries to push back King Dedede from swinging the hammer to John and Ron and all of the transwomen hold up their weapons to King Dedede.

"Sire! Please, do not whack them! You have already whacked the car that belongs to the Smash Bros. Director! SIRE! Let it go!", yelled Escargoon.

"I am not letting them get away with it! They need a lesson in punishment!", yelled King Dedede and King Dedede whacked the car one more time and the transwomen were hurting King Dedede. King Dedede was really in a bad mood and want to hurt them.

Then, the Super Smash Bros. Director came outside and see just in time that King Dedede was about to whacked the Transwomen Smash Cast Members and he missed them due to dodging and hits the car again seeing Ron and his Pokemon Trainer running around.

"KING DEDEDE!", angrily yelled the Super Smash Bros. Director.

King Dedede had a sudden fear. "Oh no! It must be the Director!", thought King Dedede. He had an idea. He drops his hammer to Escargoon, turns around, and nervously said, "Escargoon did it sir. He is whacking out of anger.". Escargoon is shocked.

"No he did not, you did! You cannot lie to me! I saw your last whacking that you are trying to hit these girls in your courtyard and instead you hit my car! You expect me to believe that!? Huh!?", questioned the SSB Director.

"But sir-"

"No buts! Answer my questions!", exclaimed the SSB Director.

"But sir-"

" I said no butts! Answer it!", angrily yelled the SSB Director.

"But sir-"

"Grr! You know what!? If you do not tell me the truth, I will kick you out of the Super Smash Bros. 5 roster! Do not make me do this! I really do want you in the SSB series since the Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 64! But now I am considering my second thought if you do not tell me the truth…", trailed off the SSB DIrector.

King Dedede kneels and started to break down real hard. Escargoon decided to explain. "The King will apologize, but the truth is… King Dedede accidentally smash down your car because that Jigglypuff, that Pokemon Trainer, Rosalina, and Cream eat the food that belongs to King Dedede in his dining room.", explained Escargoon.

The SSB Director turns around to the Pokemon Trainer and asked, "Is that true?".

John decided to look ashamed of himself by looking down and said, "Yes it is true. I wanted to apologize for eating his dinner on the table. We were so hungry and even though those two ladies who are the Pokemon Trainers know that the dinner belongs to King Dedede, they eat it too...".

"To make ourselves feel better about the issues that we had.", explained Rosalina.

"Yeah… we were also hungry.", said Cream.

"Is there a reason why you two want to do Pokemon?", asked the SSB Director.

"I do not want to talk about it.", said Rosalina in a depressed mood.

"Me neither. It is a long story…", trailed off Cream not in a good mood.

The SSB Director saw them feel uncomfort to talk about it. "Okay...you do not have to tell me if you do not want to…", said the SSB Director disappointed.

He turns back to King Dedede crying on the ground and said, "King Dedede, stop crying. You are going to have to pay for it or you are not going to appear in SSB5.".

"But-but how sir? How can I pay for it?", asked King Dedede.

"Hmm… I do not know. You girls have any ideas?", said the SSB Director sarcastically. The girls think about it.

"Ooh! Ohh! I got an idea! How about we set up a bikini contest for all of you girls! Those men are going to love it!", suggested John excitedly. All the transwomen turn around him angry.

"You have-a insulted us!", yelled Maria and Maria use the fireball and shot John on his Pokemon bag.

"Oh! Jesus Christ! Not my stuff!", yelled John and he drop his bag and stomps it on the ground where his pokeball roll out and reveals to be an Azurill, an Oddish, a Magby, and some of his "Illegal" Pokemon are a Charivenustoise, a Pug, and a Rainbow Stag Beetle that flies away…

He saw it and yelled, "No! No-no-no! No-no-no-no-no!".

"Sorry John! I guess it just got away…", said Maria sarcastically.

John felt sad for a moment and got another idea and suggested, "How about a Pokemon Costume Contest?".

"What kind of costume do you have in mind for a Pokemon?", asked Martha.

Ron takes out a Pikachu Costume and said, "We have a Pikachu Costume!", exclaimed Ron and they tried to put the costume on a Pug, but the Pug is trying to run away.

"Come back here Pugsley!", yelled John while trying to catch up to Pugsley.

"Yeah! You need to wear it for the contest!", yelled Ron and they have caught Pugsley trying to force Pugsley to wear a costume. Pugsley is trying to get out of the grip from John and Ron.

Pikachu use thunder shock on John and Ron (and use it accidentally onto Pugsley too).

John, Ron, and the Pug screamed when they got shocked. The Pug runs away inside of the King Dedede Castle. "Come back here Pugsley!", yelled Ron and they were running to get Pugsley, but got stopped by King Dedede feeling desperate.

"Hey! Get me some idea here! We are running out of time!", yelled King Dedede.

"Yeah! You cannot leave until you guys come up with the idea to pay up for the Director here!", yelled Escargoon.

"But what can we do? Those girls are attacking us for our ideas!", explained John.

Rosalina thought about doing something similar to the idea that John have. Only, she knows that she is going to hurt her. Cream was thinking that those trans women to wear a Pokemon costume for a contest, but thought it was also a bad idea due to them being tough.

"We have no idea.", said Rosalina.

"Me neither.", said Cream.

Then, the Meowth Balloon that belongs to Team Rocket came down to the courtyard of King Dedede. James, Jessie, and Meowth got out of the balloon and all of the Pokemon Trainers do not have a good.

"Alright, what do you want with us this time Team Rocket?", said Ashley.

"Well we are here to tell King Dedede the news from Giovanni. He said that you have to pay the rent by tomorrow!", said Jessie.

King Dedede is surprised. "What!? I do not own any rent from that guy!", yelled King Dedede.

"Did you not know that the Nightmare Enterprises is rebuilt by Team Rocket? We have added some Pokemon for you in case if you are interested.", said James.

Everyone is shocked and surprised. "What!? You have got to be kidding me!", yelled King Dedede.

"Yeah, what does that have to do making the King rent his castle?", asked Escargoon.

"Well, the Nightmare Enterprises did built the castle for the King, and he deserves to order some monsters or Pokemon if he wanted to!", explained Meowth.

Team Rocket was getting back onto the balloon and Jessie warned, "If you do not pay your rent, everything will be taken away by Nightmare Enterprises for you tomorrow!". And they fly away. King Dedede is stressed about having to pay to everyone.

King Dedede turns around to them and said it in a sad tone, "Let's do whatever the boy said... I am afraid that I if I do not pay it, how am I going to pay the Director? How will his car get fixed? What about Tiff and her family? Where are they going to live? What about those Waddle Dees? What are they going to eat? Can you girls find a heart to accept their ideas?".

The transwomen huddle around in a circle and discuss about it. When they are done, they turn to King Dedede and Palutena said, "Sure, we can help you out...on one condition.".

King Dedede does not like the sound of that. "What is the one condition for the King?", exclaimed Escargoon.

"You have to tell us one secret to us King Dedede…", trailed off Luigi who is now Louise.

King Dedede has fear...a fear to ruin his reputation.

* * *

**_Who's that Pokemon Segment_**

"_Who's that Pokemon!?", yelled Pokemon Fans._

"_It's Pikachu!", yelled John._


	3. Holiday at the SSB Beach Part 3

**Holiday at the SSB Beach Part 3**

**Sorry fans! I thought that I might do 4 chapters, but instead I am planning to make 5 chapters. The plot did get a bit heavy...**

Who's that Pokemon Segment

"_It's a Pug!", yelled Pokemon Fans._

"_FUCKKKK!", yelled John._

* * *

King Dedede has fear...a fear to ruin his reputation.

King Dedede gulps and nervously said, "Okay… I will tell you my secret…".

Everyone in the courtyard goes closer to hear the secret that King Dedede tells them.

"My secret...is...that...after what happen with the incident of the Nightmare Enterprises…", trailed off King Dedede.

"Go on…", said Louise. All of the transwomen nodded their heads.

"I...I...I made friends with Kirby at the time where everyone is asleep...", confessed King Dedede. Tiff, Tuff, and Escargoon gasped about his secret. Kirby jump onto his back and King Dedede dances.

"Oh my god...King Dedede...is...changed...?", trailed off Tuff in a disapproved manner.

"You like Kirby...more than me…", said Escargoon in a sad tone.

"Ha! I knew there was something between you and Kirby! You were not acting like yourself lately. You usually want to humiliate Kirby just so the Cappies call you a 'Popular King', but after the explosion in the Nightmare Enterprises, you do not mind Kirby in any way when he was called 'Popular' by the Cappies. I was going to investigate you tonight, but since you have already reveal it…", trailed off Tiff smirking.

King Dedede is immediately angry. "So you mean that you are going to tell the Cappies about what I have talked about!? Not in this case! I do not want to lose reputation with my buddies and get kicked out of the organization! The Cappies are just going to make it harder for me to be rule at them if they have found out! Nuh-uh! NO WAY! I rather let them hear rumors about me than to reveal it!", yelled King Dedede and he was taking out his hammer ready to whack her. Tiff is running away.

The SSB Director stops him. "Stop! Do not whack her! We do not want to make things worse! So ladies, are you ready to take the idea of the Pokemon Trainer and his Jigglypuff or not?", asked the SSB DIrector. All of them agreed what the Director said.

"Okay, let's-a do this, but-a one condition…", trailed off Maria.

The SSB Director feels a bit frustrated but was willing to listen. "Oh, what is it?!", asked the SSB Director.

"Can you not tell the actual female Smash Cast members?", said Nancy.

"Okay, but why?", asked the SSB Director.

"First of all, since we were entering the contest, I do not want their jealously to be enraged when they do not win...I am not sure if they have a good sport when it come to this contest…", concerned Sonia.

"Second of all, since we are transwomen, telling those 'real' women about this situation might force us to be like them. We are still men, but on the inside. I am more concerned about women are going blackmail us when we told them our secret because of their power. The power that can make and become an inequality between us and them.", explained Fox.

"I can imagine that…", trailed off Ashley.

She imagines that she was at Seaside Hills with Sonia in a bikini contest.

* * *

"_Congratulations for winning the first place in a bikini contest Ashley! I can see how you have won in first place while I came in second place even though we are not realistically women.", said Sonia._

"_Thank you Sonia! I also thought that we might get booed at, but instead we won! I wonder what our assumed girlfriends thinks about us…", trailed off Ashley._

_Misty and Amy were both pretty mad. "This contest must be a scam!", yelled Misty._

"_Yeah! How could they have won this contest! I am going to whack them!", said Amy and she made her Piko Piko Hammer appear._

"_Yeah! Let's get that motherfucker!", yelled Misty pointing to Ron._

_They all scream and they run away from Misty and Amy._

* * *

Zelda is surprised about what she hears. "Really?", thought Zelda. And Zelda is thinking.

The SSB Director thinks about it and he is convinced about the situation of the relationship between these two. "Okay, we will not them about it. We will host the contest tonight without them knowing...except Zelda.", said the SSB Director.

All of the transwomen and the Pokemon Trainers turn to Zelda with the Director. Zelda was more surprised. "What!? I did not do anything wrong! I was just thinking about it!", exclaimed Zelda.

Martha decided to kneel begging. "Princess Zelda, can you please keep the contest a secret from the ladies? They have already explain those two reasons and we do not want them angry. You do not have to do it for them, but do it for me...please…", said Martha in a desperate tone.

Zelda is really surprised about the behavior of Princess Martha. She thought about it and said it to all of the transwomen, "Yes...I will keep a secret for all of you girls...on one condition…".

The SSB Director is starting to get annoyed by the conditions that they have. "I am a little bit annoyed, but tell me, what is it?!", asked the SSB Director.

"Can I be judge of the contest? I wanted to make it fair as possible to everyone who is watching the contest and if there are more male judges, they may have bias to one person, but in love with the other.", explained Zelda. All of the transwomen agreed about the statement that Zelda makes. So does the Director and the Pokemon Trainers.

"Okay guys, let's go.", said the SSB Director and they have followed the director. They told the director to change their clothes and the director agrees. They change their clothes and the director lead them out and walk to the hallway.

During the hallway, the Director saw the female Smash Cast Members looking at a Pug. Pugsley wags his tail and does the breathing quickly.

"Aww...this is so cute…", said Peach.

"Yep.", said Roll from Megaman.

"It sure is cute.", said Krystal.

The Director had an idea on how they can get through the hallway.

"I got an idea! King Dedede, Escargoon, and I will go try to distract the ladies by telling them that I have a speech for the implication of Super Smash Bros. 5 on the successor of the Nintendo 3DS and you guys have to come up with ideas on the fifth series.", suggested the SSB Director.

"What no way! You are saying that if I do not lead the girls on decorating the stage, they might get hurt and I do not trust this kid!", yelled King Dedede pointing to John.

"Why do you not trust him taking care of the situation?", asked the SSB Director.

"This kid here eat my dinner! And I am worried that if we let the kid lead, he will try to to run away from paying the money!", yelled King Dedede. All of the Pokemon trainers were shocked.

"DAMN IT!", quietly yelled John.

"Shit...!", said Ron quietly.

The female smash cast members heard and looked onto the King and they decided that it is better to have the Director and Escargoon go and let the King look after the transwomen and Pokemon Trainer.

"Okay, I will go! See you guys later!", said the Director.

"See you later!", said Escargoon and they both left the group to go try and distract another group.

They continue walking down the hallway to almost at the drawbridge, but Falco was walking in a different direction that is close to the group.

"Hi guys!", greeted Falco.

Everyone screamed.

"What are you all screaming about!? I am here because I want to exercise and look around the castle!", exclaimed Falco.

"You cannot do that! I do not allow it! People might mess up my castle!", yelled King Dedede.

"Oh yeah!? If you do not let me allow it, you will be defeated by me and I can do whatever, whenever, wherever I like!", said Falco and he is ready to fight King Dedede.

King Dedede is on his fighting stance also and John had to make Falco go way.

"Hey Falco! Um...uh...the Director is uh...going to cut you off the roster because um...he said that he do not need those semi-clone characters anymore...he does not want to...uh...disappoint the fans...with more clones...", said John. Falco is shocked.

"What!? The Director is going to cut me out in Super Smash Bros. 5!? Well, he is not going to get away with this! Thanks! Where is he!?", demanded Falco.

"He is in the dining room where they serve for the guards.", told John.

"Well thank you again! MR. DIRECTOR!", yelled Falco angrily while running down the hallway.

After Falco is gone, King Dedede, all of the transwomen, and Pokemon Trainers were relieved.

"Thanks kid, now let's get going.", said King Dedede and he told the Waddle Doo to lower the drawbridge and the drawbridge is going down. When it is already down, they were escorted to the beach ready to get the new stage set up.

"Um...where are all the stuff that we need to decorate?", asked Rosalina.

King Dedede nervously chuckled. "Oops… I forgot the stuff… sorry…"

All of them groaned. "Well… you girls have forgot to bring your bikini so...let's just go back and go get it…", said Cream. All of the transwomen agreed with their statement and they escorted back inside the castle to go get the decorations and their bikini.

Meanwhile, the director was about to give a speech about implications of Super Smash Bros. 5 for the portable version.

"Thank you! Thank you very much for me being here today! I wanted to talk about-"

"MR. DIRECTOR!", yelled Falco barging in the dining room, running to him, and grabbing his shirt.

The SSB Director was surprised about it. "What is wrong with you Falco!? Can you not see that I am trying to give a speech!?", exclaimed the SSB Director.

"Sir, are you trying to cut me out of the Super Smash Bros. 5 roster!? Cause the boy said that you do not want clones just to make the fan happy!", threatened Falco angrily.

"No! I had not cut you out of the SSB5 Roster! In fact, I was thinking that I will put you in there! What made you think that I will not put you in SSB5?", asked the SSB Director. Falco was surprised that the Director said that he would be in SSB5.

Falco let it go and apologizes to him. "It is all right. I wonder who said that…", trailed off the director.

Then, he saw King Dedede closing the door quietly. The SSB Director said that he need to go to the bathroom and let Escargoon take care of his speech. Falco decided to investigate of what is going on.

Palutena gets up and Escargoon on the stage demanded, "Where are you going Palutena?!".

"I am going to the restroom! What is wrong with that idea?", asked Palutena.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing. It is just that I have to give a speech and we are going to tell which characters are going to get cut if you do not come back.", explained Escargoon.

"I will hurry.", said Palutena and Palutena gets out of the dining room.

"From now on, there will be no more restroom breaks until the discussion of what Super Smash Bros. 5 for the portable console is going to be like is done!", exclaimed Escargoon. The female smash cast were concerned about not having a restroom break. Escargoon had to think of something, then he got an idea.

"Waddle Dees! Do something!", yelled Escargoon.

Waddle Doo turns on the music that plays the Circus Theme and all of the Waddle Dees dances in the dining room.

"Ugh…", disgruntled Escargoon. "I hope that this will distract the Female Smash Cast long enough…", thought Escargoon.

After Palutena gets out, she started to wonder about something. "Odd...something is not right...I wonder if there is a reason why Escargoon is so demanding about the restroom issue…", thought Palutena, but shrugs off and decided that she need to go to the restroom.

Meanwhile, the transwomen were getting their bikini ready. Some decided to steal one of the actual female cast (Underwear, Bras, their actual swimsuit, etc.) to be counted as "bikini" for the contest due to no bikini like item of what they have like Fox McCloud steals the bikini that belongs to Zero Suit Samus. Some are deciding to trade for a better benefit like Maria decided to trade a bikini that belongs to Princess Peach with Sonia for a bikini that belongs to Amy Rose. Most transwomen get their bikinis from their actual female counterparts.

King Dedede order the Waddle Dees to get all of the stage decorations for him while King Dedede shows his pure interest in Pokemon to John and the other pokemon trainers by talking about it. When they talk about it, King Dedede is so excited that he went to his throne room to try to get a Pokemon from NME (Nightmare Enterprises).

When Palutena get out of the restroom, she decided to go to her just to take a nap. When she arrives to her room, she saw Pit looking through her suitcase.

"Pit!? What are you doing in my bedroom!?", yelled Palutena in an embarrassed and angry manner.

Pit screamed when Palutena comes in to her room. Pit decided that she cannot turn around due to the reasons of being female so she finds a way to lie to her.

"Um… looking for a way to crossdress for fun?", said Pit.

Palutena feels suspicious. "Pit…", said Palutena.

Zelda was running to her room. When she sees the actual Palutena in the room, Zelda decided to grab her immediately and try to drag out of her room.

"Hey...Palutena...you look like you got lost...I will send you back...to the Dining room…", said Zelda trying to drag her back to the Dining room.

"No I am not!", yelled Palutena putting her weight on to prevent from being dragged.

"I heard that the Director is going to cut you in SSB5…", trailed off Zelda.

Palutena is shocked to hear it. "NOOOO!", yelled Palutena sadly.

Then, the SSB Director came to the room as fast as he can. "What is the matter Palutena?", asked the SSB Director.

"You were going to cut me in the roster for Super Smash Bros. 5!", yelled Palutena while crying.

The SSB Director was shocked. "WHAT!?", exclaimed the SSB Director.

Palutena decided to kneel down and begged, "Please! Do not kicked me out! You have revived our series and then you suddenly become a douche to us? Why!?".

"Do not worry Palutena. You are not going to get cut in SSB5. In fact, you are considered a pretty good potential for being in a fighting game and-"

"Ahem!", interrupted Zelda.

Suddenly, the SSB Director had screw parts of the plan not to tell ANY WOMEN about this issue. "Ooh...I screw this up…", said the SSB Director.

Palutena was feeling suspicious about them. "Guys, what the heck is going on!?", asked Palutena.

"Um… I will tell you what is going on…", said Pit and she turns around to let Palutena sees her female body.

Palutena gasped. "Pit…", trailed off Palutena in a surprised manner.

**Read and Review!**


	4. Holiday at the SSB Beach Part 4

**Holiday at the SSB Beach Part 4**

Palutena gasped. "Pit…", trailed off Palutena.

"Uh...what? I just need your bras and panties…", trailed off Pit.

"For what reason?", asked Palutena.

"For a bikini contest?", said Pit.

Palutena was surprised. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What made you think that I am tolerant enough to let you borrow my bras and panties!?", asked Palutena in a shocked manner.

Then, all of the transwomen came in the room and Link asked "What is going on?".

Palutena turns around and she cannot help but yelled, "WHAT IS GOING ON!?".

"SHUSH!", said Zelda using her quiet gesture.

Palutena was really surprised to see them in their female form. Zelda decides to explain what happened and why they should be keeping it a secret.

When she is done explaining, Palutena said, "Oh...I am so sorry to scream it out loud. I did not know that there was an incident...but why did Ron the Jigglypuff zap them and turn them into women?".

"Um...I honestly wanted to test to see if my Pokemon Trainer 'likes' a boy or a girl so I have done an experiment to see if he is confused about if he 'likes' a boy that turns into a girl.", explained Ron.

John was surprised about it and yelled, "What the fuck man!?".

Ron decided to asked, "So...do you like boys that turns into girls John?".

John look at all of these girls while being blushed. "Yes...I do like these kinds of girls…", said John.

All of the transwomen turns around to John and Martha asked in a tone of suspicion, "What do exactly mean liking us?".

John was nervous to tell them the truth, but decides to do it anyway. "Um...I like...no...I love you guys…I love you guys because...you did not change...your personality...I like it...when women have...a masculine manner...hehehe...It makes them look empowered...hehehe…", explained John nervously.

All of the transwomen thought about it and Sonia said, "Wow...I got to ask you about your statement. Are you more likely to date a girl who is used to be a boy rather than a real girl?".

"Um...yeah…", trailed off John.

"And-a why would you-a do that?", asked Maria.

"Well...you see...I do not know if I can afford emotions to the real women...what I am trying to say is that...I think it is easier to deal gender-bending women than real women due to emotional issues. My issue...would be that...when it comes to emotions…I thought of that as if I am trying to fly without equipment to get a Pilotwings license...", explained John in a sad, but nervous tone and he chuckles.

Palutena was surprised and decided to ask, "What made your emotions destroyed?".

"Let's just say my mom just ruined it. I cannot be depressed around my family.", said John trying not to be depressed.

"Wow...I cannot believe that your family has restricted control of emotions…", trailed off Zelda.

"Yeah...and that is one of the reasons why I would rather catch some Pokemon than to live through the torture with my family…", trailed off John.

All of the transwomen stared at him shockingly and it trigger a response to John. "What!? What did I do wrong this time!? I have done no wrong, so why should you guys stare at me!? Huh? Explain to me!", exclaimed John in a fearful manner.

Then, King Dedede came into the room yelling, "What is going on in this-" King Dedede gasped seeing the actual Palutena in the room.

King Dedede decided to try to pull her out and telling her, "Hey, uh, Palutena, are you lost in this castle? Here, let me show you the way back to the lunchroom! It is right down the hallway of where you came from!".

Palutena puts on some weight to stop the King from dragging her. "No! I already know the secrets, you cannot put me back into the lunchroom! And if you put me back into the lunchroom, I will tell all of the female smash cast members! Hey Princess Pe-",

The King puts his hand on her mouth while Palutena is talking and stops dragging her, realizing that she was right. "Okay! Okay! Fine, but we are almost finish, so get on your regular clothes and bring your bikini.", said King Dedede with a blush face. Palutena stops talking.

They have agreed and they have worn their regular clothes on and they put their bikini in their suitcase from their room and they have gone with King Dedede with Palutena asking questions during the hallway.

"King Dedede, I thought you have a lot of money in your vault that you can pay off your rent.", said Palutena.

"Ms. Palutena...I am a bit short amount of cash. It is about 40,000,000,000,000 D-Bill in value form. It is not my fault for wrecking the car. Blame that kid! He is the one who make me wrecked the car that belongs to the SSB Director.", exclaims King Dedede and he pointed out to John.

"Oh! So you are going to blame me just because I ate your food!? That is not fair. You are the one who wrecked the car!", said John and they both start to argue.

"Dedede and John! Stop arguing! I will make it fair! John, you pay for the food!", yelled the SSB Director.

"Sound fair…", said John.

"And you King Dedede! You pay for my damage car!", yelled the SSB Director.

"No way! That kid make me-"

"King Dedede! Stop it! Stop it or I will cut you off the SSB Roster! Fans do not like you because of your weaknesses, but I do! So pay for my car or I will cut you off the roster and end up in the bar.", threatened the SSB Director.

King Dedede shuts up when they got out of the castle to go to the beach.

During their way to the beach, all of the transwomen use their feminine names to each other and Palutena decided to ask, "So, what have you got as your female name?".

"Palutena.", said Pit.

"What is it Pit?", said Palutena.

"That is my feminine name.", said Pit. Palutena was confused.

"That is not right…", trailed off Palutena.

"Well, I could not come up with a better nickname.", explained Pit.

"I can see why you have kept your name Pit. Because your armpit smells.", joked Palutena and she took a sniff on her.

Pit smells herself and said, "Wow. You are right. I needed to take a shower.".

"So...do you want me to come up with a different nickname for you Pit?", asked Palutena.

"Sure! What have you got for me?", asked Pit.

Palutena comes up with a name for 5 seconds and suggested, "How about Malisa?". She pronounce it as: My-Lisa.

"You mean 'Melissa'? Sure, I can have that name. Thanks Palutena!", said Pit is now Melissa.

"That is not what I meant…", said Palutena. And they have already arrived at the beach.

They were at the beach setting the decorations on the stage. When they are done, it was already at sunset. They were preparing to wear their bikini for the contest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Falco bring some newcomers and returning cast members of Super Smash Bros. were watching by the time that they have already wear their bikini.

"Ha! These girls are so cute! Why did King Dedede needed to keep it a secret anyway?", wondered Falco while looking in his binoculars.

"I do not know.", said Tails.

"Wait a minute… is that Sonic in a...bikini?", questioned Falco while seeing her in the binocular.

"Wait, What!?", exclaimed Knuckles. "Give it to me!", yelled Knuckles and he takes the binocular from Falco to make a confirm on the statement that Falco makes.

"No kidding! Sonic is not just wearing a bikini, he has a female body!", exclaimed Knuckles.

Tails imagine Sonic being a woman and wearing a bikini. The nose were bleeding indeed for Tails and he tries to hide his erection around groups of Smash Cast Members and Newcomers.

Megaman and Ryu from Street Fighter were arguing and Falco yells, "Would you guys in the back just shut the fuck up!? You guys in the back are ruining the moment here!"

Megaman and Ryu stops arguing each other and Megaman explains, "We are very sorry Mr. Lombardi. Ryu and I were debating about who is going to be in Super Smash Bros. 5 as a representative of CAPCOM.".

"Well, I think the Super Smash Bros. Director can make you two in the game.", said Tails in an excited remark, but Megaman is concerned.

"Unfortunately for us, CAPCOM is only going to send one of us because they do not have enough money to make both of us into the Super Smash Bros. Series.", explained Megaman.

Snake decided to ask Megaman about one of the newcomers. "Hey Megaman, do you know where Chris Redfield from the Resident Evil is?", asked Snake.

"Sorry, Chris is on another mission.", responded Megaman.

"Besides, CAPCOM thinks that he does not have potential.", explained Ryu.

"One more question before you go: Why do you want to be in Super Smash Bros. 5 Ryu?", asked Falco.

"All I can say is that I have been practicing for years.", explained Ryu. And Megaman and Ryu walk away from their group.

"Hmm...It must be that because Super Smash Bros. Brawl was a bit more realistic when it comes to graphics.", said Snake.

"Honestly Snake, the SSBB had real graphics while the SSB4 kept the graphics between cartoony and realistic for the characters.", explained Tails.

Falco turns to the readers and exclaimed, "Hey Smash Fans!? Take my rumors into account! Many of you do not know some of the theories that you have missed!".

Falco turns back onto Tails and said, "I think it is just a plain excuse for the SSB Director to make SSBB with realistic graphics just so he can pass it off as 'High Definition' for the Nintendo Wii which it has 480p.".

Then King Dedede saw them on top of the cliff and yelled, "Hey! Get off the cliff! It is not safe for you guys to be in this situation!".

"That is okay sir! I can just climb down here!", yelled Knuckles and he climb down with his gloves that has spikes. Tails was trying to fly down.

The King screamed and yelled, "Hey John and Ron!".

John and Ron were running to him. "What is it King Dedede?", questioned John.

"Someone who is climbing down the cliff and flying down is going to the contest too soon! I need to go call Escargoon to get the guards quickly just so they do not get in the contest for free!", exclaimed King Dedede.

"Yes sir!", said John and he released 4 of his Pokemons.

"Aye-Aye sir!", said Ron and he released 6 of his Pokemons. His pokemon are revealed to be Azuweezill, Electatoise, ButterFetch'd, Viledrill, Rapidtuff, and Magnetbel. He had fused commonly two Pokemon creatures and has a lot of Pokemon that is considered illegal in Kanto due to mental ethical concerns.

Trainers starts telling them on how to attack them while King Dedede calls Escargoon.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Dining Room, Escargoon is taking an idea of the SSB5 for the successor to the Nintendo 3DS.

"Okay! We should vote if we want the portable version of SSB should be a remake of-"

Escargoon had a ringtone of the theme of King Dedede. Escargoon turns the microphone off.

He picks up his cellphone and said, "What is it Sire?".

"I need the guards in the castle to come to the beach!", yelled King Dedede.

"Sire, why do you need the guards?", asked Escargoon.

"Some of those guys are coming down way too early! If I let them in for free, I cannot pay the castle and the car, so help me get the guards!", exclaimed King Dedede.

"Okay, I will send the Waddle Dees to the beach!", exclaimed Escargoon and he close the cell phone.

Escargoon turns on the microphone. "Hey Waddle Dees! The King needs you to be at the beach! Half of you guys can go to the beach while the other half must stay here to protect the castle! Understand?", questioned Escargoon.

Half of the Waddle Dees got out of the kitchen and another half came in the kitchen.

"Hey Escargoon, I got a question. Why does the other half of Waddle Dees goes to the beach?", asked the Wii Fit Trainer.

"I don't know. Why?", asked Escargoon.

"You answer it.", said the Wii Fit Trainer.

Escargoon laughs and no one else is laughing.

"That is not the answer!", exclaimed Wii Fit Trainer.

"Well who cares!? Anyway, back to the concept!", exclaiming Escargoon. And Escargoon continues to talk.

* * *

Meanwhile, the transwomen were ready for the contest and the 2 Pokemon trainers have been fought the people successfully with the Waddle Dees and the Waddle Dees were guarding the entrance. It was nighttime and people were paying tickets to see the show. The audience would be the Cappies, villagers from the Animal Crossing town, and some of the Pokemon Trainers.

"Wish me luck Palutena! I am going to win the contest!", exclaimed Melissa.

"Okay! Good luck!", wished Palutena. And Melissa walks away. Palutena decided to slap her butt and she did.

Melissa takes out the bow and preparing to shoot and yelled, "Who slapped my ass!?".

Palutena was suddenly shocked and decided to point it to John. "He did it! He did it!", yelled Palutena.

John was shocked and yelled, "No I did not!".

Melissa shot her arrow to the Pokemon Bag that belongs to John and the bag was bleeding somehow…

"No! Not my super potions for my Pokemon!", cried John. And he tries to save some liquid by trying to hold the leaking on the bottle.

Palutena suddenly decided to tell the truth. "Okay Pit...It was me…", trailed off Palutena.

"Why did you lie to me then!?", demanded Melissa.

"I was being playful...I honestly thought that you are going to laugh…", nervously chuckled Palutena.

"Well, honestly I am not laughing right now.", said Melissa in a serious tone.

Palutena decided to take a deep breath and apologize to Melissa.

"I forgive you, but since you have slapped my ass, I think that you will be a perfect judge for this contest.", suggested Melissa.

Palutena gasped. "Really!?", exclaimed Palutena excitedly.

"Yes. Really. Let's go talk to King Dedede about this.", said Melissa and she escorts Palutena to King Dedede.

John was trying to stop the leak of the Super Potion. Ashley saw him and decided to give him some potions. "Here you go!", said Ashley giving him a super potion.

John was surprised. "Thanks...Why did you do this for me?", asked John.

"I wanted to show you how much I care about you becoming a Pokemon Trainer. You have been a good pokemon trainer when I see your pokemon. I want you to continue your journey ahead of Kanto. You might find a pokemon that you have never seen in Kanto.", explained Ashley.

"Wow...thank you!", said John gratefully and the contest was about to start.

Melissa requested King Dedede to make Palutena the judge. She explains why and King Dedede accepts the idea to avoid any gender bias. King Dedede sets up the chairs for the judges and special chairs for his special buddies.

**Read &amp; Review!**


	5. Holiday at the SSB Beach Part 5

**Holiday at the SSB Beach Part 5**

After King Dedede sets up special chairs for his special buddies, King Dedede was excited.

"I cannot wait to see them when some of my buddies are going to see this contest!", exclaimed King Dedede excitedly.

Tiff was around and asked, "Who were your special buddies King Dedede?".

King Dedede laughs and exclaims, "Well my buddies are Bowser, Ganondorf, King K. Rool, and Black Shadow and I am excited to see them again!".

Then, the cellphone rang in the pocket of King Dedede.

King Dedede picks up the cellphone and answered, "Hello?".

"Hey King D! I have some bad news for you!", said the NME Salesman.

"I know...I have to pay my rent tomorrow…", trailed off King Dedede.

"Yes. And the other bad news is that your special buddies will not attend the contest. They were boycotting it due to what was happening on YOUR planet about a year ago. They are not willing to apologize about the destruction of Dedede's Asteroid Planet.", explained NME Salesman. King Dedede immediately got angry and turns off the phone.

King Dedede was so angry that he whacked the chairs that was supposed to be his special buddies and Tiff asked, "Why are you whacking the chairs all of a sudden King Dedede!?".

"My special buddies ain't coming! They are just angry about the ownership of the planet!", yelled King Dedede. And all of the judges came to King Dedede to try to calm him down while John announces that there is going to be a few minutes behind the schedule. The fans were disappointed and Falco in his gangster clothes decided to make some rumors about SSB5.

"I wonder if the Duck Hunt Duo character will make it into SSB5 again? I did like their moves.", said Iroo.

"Hmm...maybe…", said Spikehead.

"Hey! Both of you! I want to tell you the history of the Duck Hunt Duo in the Smash Bros. series!", exclaimed Falco.

They turn and they were shocked to see Falco in that disguise. "Falco? What are you doing in that disguise?", asked Iroo.

"Never mind about that. Do you want to hear it or not?", asked Falco and they have agreed to listen to what he have to say.

Then, John came out and said, "We are almost there!" and he get back into the stage.

King Dedede was finally calm, turns around, and said, "Okay...so are you guys ready to-"

King Dedede, the Director, 3 of the Pokemon trainers, and transwomen gasps of the appearance of Princess Peach.

"Princess Peach!? What the hell are you doing out here!?", asked King Dedede.

"Relax everyone...It is me...Rosalina.", said Rosalina. Everyone takes a deep breath.

"Rosalina...why do you wear a disguise of Princess Peach? This is not a time to joke around.", asked the SSB Director.

"I think we need one more female judge. Since King Dedede, John, and you were the judge, I want to make it more fair for the transwomen. Besides, it needs more officials in Cappy Town, Dreamland just so it can be a Smash Bros. Bikini contest.", explained Rosalina and they all agree and the contest has begun.

One of the audiences that sits close to the judges is Delia Ketchum and Professor Oak.

"I wonder how is my boy doing...I have not seen him for a long time…", worried Delia.

"Do not worry Mrs. Ketchum, Ash will appear someday.", said Professor Oak and Delia felt relieved about what the Professor says.

Then, John stands on the stage and turning on the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Super Smash Bros. Bikini Contest and Pokemon costume contest! Our first contestant will be: Ashley Ketchum!", introduced John and MOST of the people were shocked. _The music is playing: Battlefield from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U._

"He is gotta be joking…", trailing off Delia.

Ashley was walking around the stage waving and saying, "This is totally embarrassing and degrading, but we need the money.".

Delia yells, "Oh my god!". Ashley felt more nervous than ever.

"This is Ashley! A pokemon trainer who wants to become the world's greatest Pokemon trainer talks about us having to pay the money for the car!", announced John.

King Dedede was mad all of the sudden and tells him to, "Shut up you stupid Pokemon trainer! I will have you know that I will whack you out of this judging contest if you disagree that you-"

"All right! All right! Let's get back to the contest John and King Dedede…", trailed off the SSB Director and they are suddenly quiet.

"Now let's see a Pokemon that wears a costume!", exclaimed the SSB Director.

Pikachu came out wearing a costume as Flaaffy.

"Well look at that! Pikachu is a Flaaffy. It is an electric sheep Pokemon that Pikachu is trying to dress as.", explained King Dedede to Cappies and Pikachu went back into the stage.

Then, all of the sudden, Jessie and James (in an actual female form) pushes Ashley down and Jessie said, "Sorry, but we are going to win!". _The music is now playing: Ricco Harbor (Brawl)_

"James! I do not think you are going to win with those fake female breasts!", yelled Ashley angrily.

"It does not matter when I look beautiful.", said James proudly while holding her real breasts. The audiences were discussing about concerns and controversies that they have heard or seen before.

"Do not waste our time, now get lost!", exclaimed Jessie.

"Suddenly, those two women appeared. Will the judges think their appearance is rude?", questioned Zelda.

Cappies cheered for their appearance while a lot of Pokemon Trainers, Villagers, and Judges were having concerns and controversies about their appearance.

"Cappies are cheering! Pokemon Trainers have feelings! About Team Rocket that they are dealing!", exclaimed Palutena.

"Wait until you are older to have these!", exclaimed James and she grabs her boobs and jiggle around with them. That makes Ashley feel more annoyed.

"You bastard…", trailed off Ashley.

Trainers saw James doing that and now it has gone into very controversial discussions.

"Oh my god...what on earth were they thinking? Yes, James has crossdress before, but seeing him as a real woman is an all-new low.", said the trainer JayPitts talking to the Mayor of Cappy Town.

"Hmm...I have to agree with you...I do not know who you are, but I assume that you are a Pokemon Trainer?", asked the Mayor.

"Yes. And I know these are the bad guys.", said JayPitts.

"And I assume that somehow the bad guys would ruin the contest and the real women might come by to see this… what was the purpose of writing this episode anyway?", asked RachelAssembles.

"Not sure what was the writer thinking when it made this for fanfiction aiming towards teenagers…", said the trainer NostalgiaBrian.

John decided to get back on track by saying, "They are the Rocket Sisters. But will the Pokemon match their theme?".

Team Rocket's Ekans and Koffing are next, and they're costumed as an Omastar.

"Ekans and Koffing are Omastar. It seems to look like if it is rightside up...and those pokemon belongs to Team Rocket.", explained the SSB Director.

Then, some rival kicks them off the stage by saying, "Get lost losers!". Rosalina disguised as Princess Peach wakes up shocked and had to announced it. The rival and the cheerleaders are up on the stage with their bathing suit. Falco was done talking to Iroo and Spikehead about the Duck Hunt Duo rumors.

"Wow...looks like the Electronic Monthly on Melee was right…the ducks from Duck Hunt was meant to appear as an assist trophy in Melee as the ducks would interfere with the fighters…", trailed off Iroo.

"Hmm...even though there is only a minor representation on Brawl as a sticker… we should rule out technological beta elements. It is possible that it is still inside the mind of a developer just like the creator of Sonic said that there is a possibility of Sonic the hedgehog going to be in Melee even though there is no technical proof in the Melee disc!", explained Spikehead.

"You are correct! So, how about if I tell you that in the Melee Beta Elements, there is a stage that is called IceTop, but in actuality, it was supposed to be the Summit from Brawl?, asked Falco.

"Yes please!", exclaimed Iroo and Spikehead and they have listen to Falco about the Beta Element on Melee.

Professor Oak had seen him before. "Erm...what is my grandson name?", asked Professor Oak.

"I do not remember…", trailed off Delia.

"There is a rival kicking the Pokemon…", trailed off "Peach". Palutena tells her what of kind of pokemon it is. Rosalina understood.

"...that belongs to Team Rocket, Ekans and Koffing.", finished off Rosalina disguised as Peach.

"That Pokemon Trainer is just being a douchebag by kicking those two pokemon out of the stage. He is accompanied by adoring and adorable fans!", said King Dedede excitedly.

Professor Oak remembers who he is. "That's right! I remember now! His name is douchebag!", exclaimed Professor Oak.

The rival heard about it and was shocked to hear his grandfather say it. "Grandpa! My is name is Gary!", exclaimed Gary.

Ashley hears Professor Oak and turns around and said, "Hello Professor Oak! Hello Mom!".

"Hi Ash!", greeted Delia trying to hide her embarrassment.

Professor Oak looks at Ashley and said, "Oh hello Ash! I wanted to ask a question about you!".

Ashley gets off the stage with Pikachu dressed as Flaaffy. "What is it Professor Oak?", asked Ashley.

"So tell me Ash, are you a boy or are you a girl?", asked Professor Oak.

Ashley felt confused. "Professor Oak…", trailed off Ashley. "Pika…", said Pikachu.

Professor Oak thinks about it and answered, "A girl…?".

Ashley thinks about it and said, "You got it half-right…".

"Um...Professor Oak and Ash, I think I can answer you guys some questions…", trailed off Delia. And they started to have conversations about her journey.

Meanwhile, Gary decided to start making a speech. "John! I know you are out there somewhere!", exclaimed Gary excitedly.

"Uh...I am right here.", said John sitting with his feet up on the desk. Gary was surprised. _The music is now playing: Poke Floats (Melee) _

"I did not come here to make you jealous of me John. I came here so some of my beautiful fanclub member can make it jealous of me!", exclaimed Gary excitedly.

"_Gary! Gary! He's our man! He'll trash John! We know he can!"_, cheered the cheerleaders of Gary.

Gary turns back to the cheerleaders and saying, "Thanks you fans!". Then, he turns his head saying, "I wrote that one and I change just for you John!".

John was mad about it. He takes his feet off the desk, turns off the microphone, and quietly said, "You son of a bitch…".

"There is not one, not two, not three, not four, not five, but SIX beautiful girls on the stage all at once!", exclaimed Zelda. The Cappies and trainers cheered.

"Hey Mr. Douchebag! How about you get off the transgender beauty contest!?", yelled Palutena. The Cappies were shocked while Trainers...are not exactly surprised. Gary feels dismayed of being called a "Douchebag".

Gary was shocked and exclaims, "Hey John! I did not know you are the loser in this town! In fact, whoever attend to see this contest is such a loser!".

Some Pokemon Trainers and Villagers booed at Gary for his statement. Even Palutena joins the booing. _The Music is now playing: Meta Knight's Revenge_

"Come on my cheerleaders! Do something!", said Gary nervously.

"_Gary! Gary! He's in bay! John is gay! He'll make him pay! Go…Gary!"_, cheered the cheerleaders. Gary thanked them, but there was more booing going on to Gary.

John stands up and turns on the microphone. "I am NOT gonna let you stand up here in front of all these people and insult the Transgender contest and me! I challenge you to either a Smash Bros. fight or a Pokemon battle!", yelled John angrily. All of the audience cheered loudly.

"I love to, but I only brought my fans with me!", said Gary.

King Dedede suddenly jumps on the stage. "Hey douchebag! If you do not get off the stage and let the contest go on, you will automatically be in the Smash Bros. Fight!", yelled King Dedede in a threatening manner.

Gary was a bit scared. "Why would I be scared to you to battle with a stupid, fat King like you?", said Gary proudly.

"Oh it is on!", said King Dedede and John simultaneously and they get their respective weapons out. John is holding an axe.

The SSB Director stops them from fighting by standing between them and having his arm spreads out.

"Both of you! Take it easy! Do not pay attention to him! I will handle this situation!", exclaimed the SSB Director.

"But he was being a-"

"I do not know how you will control your pokemon if you can not control your mental self!", exclaimed Gary.

"You son of a bitch…", trailed off John.

"Please go back to your seat John. I will handle this.", said the SSB Director and he just got back to his seat.

"Mr. Shigeru Dowgeibasu Okido! If you do not get off the stage, I have know that I will call Chief Borun...uh I mean Chief Bookem and Officer Junsar-san...oh I mean Officer Jenny to arrest you for trying to disturb the peace of Dreamland!", demanded the SSB Director.

"Ha! You are just bluffing because you are jealous with my cheerleaders.", said Gary.

The SSB Director was angry and said, "Okay...you got it! Chief Bookem! Officer Jenny! Arrest this guy!".

Chief Bookem and Officer Jenny gets out of the seats and they have run to Gary. Gary and his cheerleaders decided to run off the stage to run away from the cops.

"Wow...now I see how Summit was supposed to be in Melee…", said Spikehead.

"Yeah, despite the SSB Director was correct...it is pretty inconsistent when the Summit is with the Icicle Mountain in Melee…", said Iroo.

"Mmm-hmm!", said Falco.

Then, Tuff was around to tell them something. "Hey! Did you see what was going on the stage!?", asked Tuff.

"We are very sorry to tell you that we did not pay attention.", explained Iroo.

Tuff was shocked. "Why did you guys not pay attention to the stage!? It was very interesting and hard to miss!", asked Tuff.

"We were more interested of what Falco says about his rumors.", said Spikehead.

Tuff then turns onto Falco and asked, "What kind of rumors did you spread?". Falco tells Tuff everything about what he said to Iroo and Spikehead.

"All right! Now we are back to-"

Ryu jumps on top of the stage with Megaman. "I walk the path of the true warrior for Super Smash Bros.!", said Ryu.

"Why must I fight you? We're not enemies!", yelled Megaman distressingly.

"The answer lies in the heart of battle!", yelled Ryu.

Megaman takes a deep breath and said, "You will regret this…". They were both ready to battle. _The Music is Now Playing: Shadow Man Stage (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U) _

All of the transwomen get out to see what is happening.

"I bet you girls can not make a bet that Megaman is going to win the Smash Fight with 'Ryu'.", teased Nancy.

All of the transwomen turn to her and Sonia asked, "How much do you want to bet?".

They were shocked to see that all of the transwomen and judges were making bets on Megaman and Ryu and the battle between Megaman and Ryu. Most of the audiences saw what was going on the stage AND top of the stage. They were excited to see what was going on.

"Wow...I wonder if there are more rumors…", trailed off Tuff. Then, they looked at the stage where they see that Megaman and Ryu are going to battle.

Ryu uses his hadouken, but Megaman uses his leaf shield to block his hadouken on time and throws it. Ryu has 4% damage. Then, he took out his metal blade and throws it to Ryu and he does his dash attack by doing top spin to Ryu. Ryu has a total damage of 10%.

Ryu punches Megaman high and uses his hurricane kick which Megaman has about 9%. Before Megaman gets up, Ryu does the break kick twice on him and Megaman does the rolling dodging and Ryu uses his Shakunetsu Hadoken on Megaman and Megaman got about 16% damage.

"Hey...I wonder if CAPCOM would have preferred Ryu over Megaman during the development of SSB4…", trailed off Falco.

Tiff turns around and exclaimed, "Really!?".

Fox turns around. "Falco!", yelled Fox in female form.

"No. Really. I think the CAPCOM company had co-workers debating whether they should put Ryu or Megaman in SSB4 before development…", trailed off Falco.

The SSB Director turns around. "Falco. How could you know much rumors about the Super Smash Bros. series?", asked the SSB Director. And Falco explains about where he got the rumors.

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle, Escargoon was talking about the implications of the remake on successor of 3DS. "So, about the stages for the portable version of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, I am more concern about it because some stages may have scrolling, background transformations, obstacles, etc. I am afraid that we have to sacrifice some graphics or take out certain kinds of stages…", worried Escargoon.

"What kind of stages Escargoon?", asked Lady Like.

"Well for example, we can make the Mushroomy Kingdom have 8-bit graphics. Any objections on that?", asked Escargoon. No one objected.

"I like the idea of seeing the Mushroomy Kingdom have 8-bit graphics!", said Peach.

"Me too! It would look great as the original Super Mario Bros.!", exclaimed Daisy.

"Well good. Is there anything that we can sacrifice here?", asked Escargoon.

Diddy Kong raises her hand and Escargoon lets him speak.

Diddy Kong shows his drawing of the 75m stage. "I see what you mean...I do not know if the portable version of Super Smash Bros. Brawl will have any large stages due to portable limitations on memory.", said Escargoon.

Donkey Kong decided that he had to draw something. He draw 9 dot in 3 in every row like a square, then he drew the umbrella to show Escargoon.

Escargoon understands it. "I see what you are saying Donkey Kong. We have to think outside the box. Okay, I have to admit that I got this rumor: the Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 3DS that Sakurai has in his mind is the 8-Player Mode. Originally, like the Mario Kart Series, he wanted to put in the 8-player mode in the game, but got removed out due to technical limitations. There is a proof that it had yellow team in the voices of the announcer.", explained Escargoon.

"Who told you about that?", asked Samus.

"Some bird…in a gangsta outfit…", trailed off Escargoon.

"Falco!", said Krystal.

"Huh?!", confused Escargoon. Escargoon goes back to normal. "Okay...what I am trying to say is that Sakurai may have overestimates its limitations on the 3DS. He even tries to implement 8-Player Smash in Melee which is technically more than impossible at that time!", exclaimed Escargoon.

All of them were quiet and there is cricket sounds. "Come on people! I got that from an article! It is no rumor about Melee! I swear!", exclaimed Escargoon.

Escargoon turns to the readers. "You too readers! It was true! It had an interview about that with the SSB Director!", exclaimed Escargoon.

"Umm...who are you exactly yelling at Escargoon?", asked Tiny Kong.

Escargoon turns back and exclaims, "Nobody! I just want to yell at that place! Now let's go back to our discussion ladies and gentlemen!".

"Okay now back to the technical notes on stages…", trailed off Escargoon and he discuss about it.

"Where is Palutena!?", thought Viridi.

* * *

Meanwhile, Megaman had about 125% damage and Ryu had about 130% damage.

Megaman had use his charged smash, but Ryu jumped. Ryu punches him down and uses his shoryuken. Megaman got a Screen KO.

"You must defeat Sheng Long to stand a chance…", said Ryu.

Falco decided to speak to Spike, Iroo, Tuff, and Tiff. "I bet Sheng Long was going to be in Super Smash Bros. 4, but cut him out for some reason.", said Falco.

All of the transwomen, Judges, the SSB Director, and all friends of Kirby yelled simultaneously,"Falco!" while looking pissed off.

"What!? I was making a joke!", defended Falco.

"I know it was a joke. Those of you who are unfamiliar with the quote, let me translated for you people: What I am trying to say to Megaman is, 'You must defeat my dragon punch to stand a chance'.", explained Ryu. Ryu then turns to Megaman lying down and said, "I win fair and square for 'Super Smash Bros. 5'.".

"I...must be...cut for… Smash 5...then...", asked Megaman before he fell down and broke apart.

The SSB Director and some of the transwomen were shocked. They have realized that they were fighting for who is going to be in SSB5.

"Quick! Somebody go fix him!", yelled the SSB Director. And the SSB Director talks to Ryu about CAPCOM situation on characters in SSB5.

Tails fly to him and said, "Do not worry! I will fix him!". Tails carries Megaman and he flies to the gas station. _The music is now playing: Seaside Hill_

Officer Jenny arrested the cheerleaders while Chief Bookem caught Gary. The cheerleaders are crying and Officer Jenny said, "You girls have the right to remain silent.".

"You are under-arrest Mr. Douchebag!", said Chief Bookem.

"Stop calling me 'Douchebag'!", yelled Gary.

"You have the right to remain silent.", said Chief Bookem. And Gary was silent.

"Okay...now let's get back to the contest…", said John with stress and all of the Judges and transwomen were going back to business with a few minor delays onto the contest.

**Read and Review!**


	6. Holiday at the SSB Beach Part 6

**Holiday at the SSB Beach Part 6**

The contest goes on as usual except that the SSB Director gives a "talk" to Ryu and some of the audiences are feeling blush when their character was shown as female. Falco for the first time were blushing when he sees Fox McCloud in a female body. It also applies to Lucas seeing Nancy (Female Ness), Tails seeing Sonia (Female Sonic), etc.

Pokemon were also in the contest. Ron the Jigglypuff is dressed as "Ash" by only wearing a hat.

Rosalina's Clefairy is dressed up as an astronaut by wearing a breathable air-bubble.

Cream's Togepi is dressed as a Yoshi Egg by painting it's bottom half white with polka dot green while the top half is a hat shell that is also white with polka dot green.

When the contest is done, John decided to announce who is the winner. John open the envelope and announce, "And the winner is-"

Then, a Shiny Gyarados appears. All of the Cappies except Iroo, Spikehead, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby and some of the Pokemon Trainers and Villagers screamed and run away. Some of the Pokemon Trainers use their Pokemon to stop the Shiny Gyarados from destroying the contest. And ALL of the transwomen and most of the Judges were ready to battle the Shiny-Colored Gyarados. _The music is now playing: Green Greens (Melee)_

King Dedede decides to save the day. "Go Ditto!", yelled King Dedede and Ditto came out of the Pokeball that is thrown by King Dedede.

"Ditto! Use transform!", yelled King Dedede.

Ditto disobeyed King Dedede by pretending not to notice because King Dedede did not have ANY gym badges.

"Why you not obey me Ditto!?", demanded King Dedede.

Ashley looks farther and said it on a microphone. "Just stay calm everybody! That is not a real Gyarados! It is a fake! It is a phony Gyarados that Team Rocket has made!", yelled Ashley.

EVERYONE heard what Ashley said. "Team Rocket is trying to ruin the contest and scaring everybody away! And we are not gonna let them!", yelled Ashley.

"My son or daughter…", trailed off Delia.

"SHE is quite a person.", said Professor Oak.

Inside the Gyarados submarine, Team Rocket is not happy to hear it. "No fair! EVERYONE sees right through our smokescreen!", yelled Jessie.

"When there's smoke….there's fire!", said female James pushing the button to fire.

The Gyarados submarine fires the missiles at the stage. Every pokemon trainers told them to come back for safety. John uses his Charivenustoise and tell him to use his triple finish. The Charivenustoise uses his Fire Blast, Solar Beam, and Hydro pump onto the missiles. It hit the missiles, but misses the Gyarados submarine due to its dodging.

* * *

Meanwhile, all of the female smash cast members have heard the yelling of Ash and explosions. "Um...what is going on outside?", asked Misty. They were awake from their sleep and they have heard Green Greens from Melee.

"Oh...uh...nothing...it is just nothing...everyone has to go to sleep tonight and no one is allowed to leave their room unless they need to use the bathroom! Now get some shut eye!", said Escargoon and he goes to his room.

"Hehehe...I need to get out of my room to see the contest myself.", thought Escargoon and he got out of his room by climbing out from his window with a rope.

The Waddle Dees block their way and they are trying to tell the female smash cast members to go back to their room looking as angry as ever.

"Why did Escargoon not let us out to see what was going on?", asked Amy to Peach.

"I do not know Amy…", answered Peach.

"I heard Ash yelling and there is something going on…", trailed off Misty.

"Hmm...I wonder what could that be…", trailed off May.

Then, Brock came running down the hallway with Tracey, Max, Cilan, Clemont, Ike, Captain Falcon, All of the Kongs, Ice Climbers, Little Mac, Robin, Pokemon Trainer Red, Duck Hunt Duo, and Yoshi. "What is going on?", asked Brock.

"Why are there explosions!?", demanded Ike.

"What is happening outside?", asked Little Mac.

"I heard there is a robot Gyarados around here by the missle sound.", said Red.

The Waddle Dees tried again to force back everyone into their room. And the newcomers had get out of their room to see what is the problem. There is the Chorus Men, Chase McCain, Streetpass Ghost, Rusty Slugger, Mallo, Isaac, Waluigi, and some of the other third party characters are Simon Belmont, Aiai, Chris Redfield, Rayman, and CommanderVideo were talking about what is happening.

Waddle Doo finally came out of the room pissed off and said, "Would you guys shut up and go back to bed!? I am already have trouble sleeping here! Do what the Waddle Dee says or you guys are going to the dungeon!", yelled Waddle Doo. Everyone in the castle wanted to investigate what is going on outside.

"I wonder how are we supposed to get past ALL of the Waddle Dees guarding the castle.", whispered Chase McCain.

Peach have an idea. "Let's go bake cookies for the Waddle Dees.", whispered Peach.

"Um...excuse me? Are we REALLY gonna bake the cookies for Waddle Dees?", questioned Samus.

"Yes. It will allow us to pass through the Waddle Dees a lot easier. I have heard that King Dedede does NOT pay them anything. One time, when he cut the food services, Waddle Dees are SUPER angry and they have tried to take over the castle.", explained Peach.

"Make sense to me.", said Viridi.

"I wonder where are the kids? They are supposed to be in bed.", said Lady Like.

"I agree with you my dear…", trailed off Sir Ebrum.

"Yeah, I wonder where Palutena is!", said Viridi in sarcasm.

"Hmm...Zelda should be with us by now…", concerned Impa.

"Um...are you talking about me?", said Toon Zelda.

"No. I was not talking about you Toon Zelda.", said Impa.

"Oh…", said Toon Zelda.

"That reminds me… I wonder where our guys are. I mean like boyfriends or something…", trailed off Amy.

A lot of female smash cast members thought about it. "Hmm...I honestly do not see Marth in his room.", said Ike.

"Or Ash…", said Brock.

"We (the original twelve in SSB64) were supposed to be having a party, but the only members that we have is Jigglypuff, Samus, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Me. We had fun.", said Captain Falcon.

Peach decided to speak to the Waddle Dees before the conversation drags on. "Um...excuse me...Waddles Dees?", questioned Peach.

Some of the Waddle Dees are listening. "We would like to know what happen outside.", said Peach.

All of the Waddle Dees shake their head meaning "No.".

"We will bake you guys some cookies for each and every one of you if you let us see what is happening outside…", said Peach in a sweet tone.

Most of the Waddle Dees agreed, but some are skeptical whether the cookies CAN be made each and EVERY one of them.

The Waddle Dees allow ONLY female Smash Cast Members to go in the kitchen while all the newcomers and some of the returning characters are forcing them to go to bed again with their SUPER angriness on them because Waddle Dees think they would not cook them more food.

When the Female Smash Cast Members are done baking cookies, they gave all the cookies to Waddle Dees and they went to see what was happening outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Gyarados Submarine had taken extensive damage by Pokemon Trainers, . Inside the Submarine, Jessie said, "Prepare for trouble…".

"Make it double…", said female James.

"Even though we have upgrade this shiny looking Gyarados…", said Meowth.

"Let's give it a final blow! Charivenustoise! Use Triple Finish!", exclaimed John.

Charivenustoise use the triple finish to the Gyarados submarine and it exploded.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!", yelled Jessie, female James, and Meowth simultaneously.

"I did it!", yelled King Dedede.

"Hooray for the King of Dreamland!", exclaimed Escargoon.

Tiff was angry about the statement that King Dedede made. "But King Dedede! You did not do anything but try to force your pokemon to do what you say! Where is the actual respect on your pokemon? Oh I do not know, you just try to force your Slowpoke into fighting without your badges! Where are the rules!?", yelled Tiff angrily.

King Dedede is angry, but decides to calm himself down to avoid trouble.

"Well we did it… even though in my honest opinion as a judge… I feel bad for female James… she was hot in her form, even for Team Rocket…", said John.

Ron was pissed off on John due to his past background. He took out his frying pan and said, "How dare you say things like that…".

John turns around and asked, "What? What did I do-"

BAM! John was pretty unconscious after he fall. "It is okay everyone! He is all right!", said Ron nervously.

Ron decided to pick up the envelope and said, "Continuing on...and the winner is-"

"Wait just a second!", yelled Amy. All of the Pokemon trainers, transwomen, and Judges gasps when they see the Female Smash Cast members outside of the castle. _The music is now playing: Donkey Kong Country Title Screen_

The Pug jumps came dashing towards John. "Pugsley!", exclaimed Ron and they were greeting each other.

"What are you girls doing here!? I thought that you girls went to bed!", yelled Escargoon.

"We are, but we were hearing some explosions outside. Your guards sucks because they can be bribed for food.", explained Toon Zelda.

Escargoon screamed, runs, and yelled, "Sire!".

"What is going on….Mario?", said Peach when she sees female Mario while blushing. Maria felt a blush on her face. Peach then saw "Peach". "What am I doing over there!?", exclaimed Peach pointing to "Peach". "Peach" whistles to the tune of a title screen of Donkey Kong Country Returns.

"Palutena!", yelled Viridi.

"Yay! This is going to be a PARTY!", exclaimed Palutena.

"Oh my fucking god…", muttered Zelda and she is sliding down the chair slowly leaving her embarrassed.

"Zelda, do not slouch. You know your manners.", said Impa. Zelda stops sliding down and sit up straight again but still in an embarrassed mood. "Link and Toon Link...you look nice today…", trailed off Impa hoping that her statement was not an insult to them.

"Thanks?", said Link wondering if Impa is teasing at her.

"Okay?", said Toon Link also wondering if Impa is teasing at her too.

"Falco! What are you doing with Fox!?", questioned Krystal.

Falco was holding the hands of Fox. "Um...being friends?", said Falco nervously. Krystal had suspicions of Falco loving Fox.

"Ness...what are you doing with my bikini colored Hanshin Tigers stripes?", asked Paula.

"Um...going for a...swim...hehehe?", chuckled Nancy embarrassingly. Paula has suspicions on her mannerism on behalf.

"This is the Hero King? More like Princess Martha!", exclaimed Lucina laughing.

"Idiot…", said Martha.

"Uh-oh...", trailed off Lucina.

Louise came out and ask, "What is happening?".

Daisy saw female Luigi and sings, "She wore my itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini. That she wore for the first time today. An itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini. She wore mine for a contest in the bay.".

"Daisy…", said Louise in an embarrassment.

"ASH! Aren't you a boy!?", yelled Misty.

"Whoa...you look cute in that swimsuit!", exclaimed May to Ash.

"Thanks!", exclaimed Ashley. "Pika!", exclaimed Pikachu.

Misty then turns to May and said, "But, she is wearing my purple bikini!".

"If it is your bikini, I think it looks cuter on Ash than on you. No offense.", said Dawn.

Misty was starting to get angry. "No way! You girls think that Ash is hotter than me!?", yelled Misty.

"Uh. Yeah. She does look a lot cuter than you. I mean it.", said Iris.

Misty feels that she is going to explode her mind. "She cannot look ALL that beautiful in fashion clothing than me, can she!?", asked Misty to Serena.

"Honestly in fashion terms…", said Serena. She imagines the comparison of fashions between Misty and Female Ash. The deeper she thinks about female Ash in a female clothing, the more likely that her nose starting to bleed for female Ash. "Yes. She is definitely hotter than you Misty.", said Serena holding onto her bleeding nose.

"We'll see who's right about the swimsuit and fashion! I challenge you all to a Pokemon battle!", yelled Misty. She took out her 4 pokeballs and throws on the ground that reveals Goldeen, Psyduck, Staryu, and Starmie. Some of the Pokemon trainers decided to pay attention to this battle. _The music is now playing: Battle! (Team Flare)_

May took out one pokeball, throw down, and yells, "Go Skitty!".

Dawn took out one pokeball, throws down, and yells, "Go Piplup!".

Iris took out one pokeball, then Axew jumps out of her hair. "Um...go Axew!?", cheered Iris in a confused manner.

Serena took out one pokeball, throws down, and yells, "Go Pancham!".

"Goldeen! Use Water Gun on Piplup! Psyduck! Use confusion on Skitty! Staryu! Use Bubble Beam on Axew! And Starmie! Use Tackle on Pancham!", ordered Misty.

Goldeen use Water gun on Piplup. It is not very effective...

Psyduck use confusion on Skitty. Skitty is confused.

Staryu use Bubble Beam on Axew. It is not very effective...

Starmie use Tackle on Pancham.

"Skitty! Use Assist on Pancham!", ordered May.

"Piplup! Use Headbutt on Goldeen!", ordered Dawn.

"Axew! Use Giga impact on Staryu!", ordered Iris.

"Pancham! Use Stone Edge on Starmie!", ordered Serena.

Skitty is confused. Skitty hurts itself in confusion.

Piplup use Headbutt on Goldeen.

Axew use Giga Impact on Staryu.

And Pancham use Stone Edge on Starmie. It is super effective!

While the Pokegirls are battling each other, Amy saw Sonic talking to Cheryl and she runs over to hug her back and said, "Sonic!". _The music is now playing: Onett (Melee)_

"Whoa Amy… I am a woman now…", trailed off Sonia.

"It does not matter Sonic. I still love you, even in your girly form. In fact, you look sexier in a girly form.", said Amy while still hugging her giggling. Sonia is not amused with her comment. Cheryl was slightly jealous of Amy hugging Sonia.

"Can somebody tell me what is going on around here?", questioned Samus.

Ron came close to Samus and said, "It is a long story. We just have to pay the damage.".

John wakes up groggy and said, "What...happened?".

"Ahem.", said Ron.

"Oh, I am so sorry for saying that. I know you are strongly against Team Rocket. Can you tell me a reason WHY you hate Team Rocket strongly!?", demanded John.

"Look, I have already told you, my home town is raided, okay!?", said Ron.

John grabbed the body of Ron, shakes, and demanded, "That is not enough reason to make me believe you! Tell me WHY just so I can forgive you for using your frying pan on me!".

"Okay! OKAY! I will tell you this! Team Rocket had done something wrong with my parents!", said Ron who was about to have tears in his eyes and sniffs. John stops shaking immediately.

"Okay, that enough! I am convinced. We cannot just do it here. We cannot get into anymore 'trouble'.", said John. Ron is still trying to hold his tears. All of the transwomen were listening in a skeptical manner and some of the Female Smash Cast members are listening.

"John! Think of a way to calm him down! We cannot allow crying here...please…", said Louise who was about to also have tears. Some of the transwomen were shaking their heads like they are saying "no" in a displeased manner. Some of the female smash cast members were skeptical about their mannerism.

"Is it even healthy for a Jigglypuff to keep it bottle up?", thought Wii Fit Trainer.

"I think I can understand the beginners...", thought Daisy.

"Hm. Trying to strengthen their masculinity I see…", thought Samus.

"This is not even close to okay…", thought Amy.

John tries to think quickly to calm down Ron as possible. "Aha! You know what we did today is fun?", questioned John happily.

Ron sniffles and said, "Oh, um..excuse me...I seem to have a cold.".

"It is okay. It is pretty fun when we eat 'dinner' at the afternoon that belongs to King Dedede.", said John happily.

"Really?", said Ron while having the sniffles. King Dedede had a conversation with Escargoon, heard what John said, and started to get angry.

"Yeah, we let him destroy the SSB Director Car for fun…", trailed off John.

Ron let out a chuckle. King Dedede quietly muttered, "Shut up…".

"And the SSB Director yell at him for destroying the car…", trailed off John.

Ron gets the quiet laughter. King Dedede said, "Would you just shut up John?".

"No.", answered John to King Dedede. He turns back to Ron and said, "And he was about to get cut from Super Smash Bros. 5...", trailed off John happily.

"Hey! If you do not shut up John, I will battle you with my Pokemon!", demanded King Dedede.

"How is this bringing me laughter?", said Ron in a skeptical manner.

"He was crying-"

"All right! That is it! I demand you for a Pokemon Battle!", yelled King Dedede.

John does not feel threatened. "All right. Bring it on King D.", said John. _The music is now playing: King Dedede's Theme (Brawl)_

John was ordered by King Dedede. John took out his Charivenustoise. King Dedede took out Ditto.

"Ditto! Use transform!", ordered King Dedede. Ditto is loafing around. Some of the Pokemon Trainers were laughing.

"Comrade Charivenustoise! Use Tackle!", ordered John. Charivenustoise uses tackle on Ditto.

"Ditto! Use transform you son of a bitch!", yelled King Dedede. Ditto won't obey! It hurt itself in its confusion!

"Comrade Charivenustoise! Use Triple Finish now!", ordered John. Charivenustoise uses Triple Finish! It is super effective!

"Ditto! I said use transformed you goddamn son of a bitch!", yelled King Dedede. Ditto won't obey! It hurt itself in its confusion! Ditto fainted.

"Get back in the ball you son of a bitch!", yelled King Dedede and he open the ball, forced the fainted Ditto in the ball, and close it tightly. All of the transwomen, female judges, and some of the Pokemon trainers booed at King Dedede.

"Shut the hell up! All of you! All of you guys will be sent to the dungeon if you do not shut up!", yelled King Dedede to some audiences. Ron was laughing real loud. They continue to do pokemon battle.

"Phew!", said some of the transwomen. All of the transwomen were glad that they do not have to deal a pokemon crying.

Some of the Female Smash Cast Members were angry about the crying Jigglypuff but were to scared on how they will be treated by transwomen. So, Princess Peach decides to do something.

Peach bravely walk up to them and said, "You know girls, you could have helped that Jigglypuff if you girls were not restricting his emotions.".

Link decided to respond. "So, is there something wrong with us?", said Link with a tough intimidation tone.

Peach decided to take a step back. "No...nothing at all…", said Peach with a weak feeling.

The Pokemon battle that Misty fought wins. "Yeah! I am right about Ash! He is not THAT cute on fashion and swimwear!", exclaimed Misty. _The music is now playing: The Devoted_

"I take that back about how Ash looks in that swimsuit.", said May.

"Hey!", exclaimed Ash. "Pika…", said Pikachu in confusion.

"I think she looks great on it!", exclaimed May. That annoys Misty.

"No worries!", exclaimed Dawn.

"I still think she is cuter than you.", said Iris. Misty gets on her nerves.

"I know… I have lost…I love Ash in that form to be honest...", trailed off Serena. All of them argue about who Ash loves.

Misty decides to turn around and saw the battle of Lickilicky vs. the Charivenustiose.

Misty took out her pokedex and pointed to the Charivenustiose. "It is a glitched pokemon, Missingno. It is not a real pokemon! Do NOT even catch it! The Pokedex would be broken if it been caught!", said the Pokedex.

"Okay…", trailed off Misty.

Then, she saw that King Dedede lost and he scowled at Lickilicky and yelled, "You are ugly and stupid! Everybody hates ya!". King Dedede force the Lickilicky just like he did the same with the Ditto. Pokemon Trainer booed more loudly at him.

Misty was real angry. "Hey! You are not supposed to mistreat Pokemon like that!", yelled Misty coming closer to King Dedede.

King Dedede look at her and said, "How am I supposed to know that girly!? These Pokemons are not obey in any way!". Misty decides to explain to King Dedede. King Dedede get it by understanding more of respect.

"You who have a Charizard mixed with Venusaur and Blastoise!", said Misty pointing out to John.

"Yeah?", questioned John.

Misty shakes her head and said, "I am sorry to say this John, but as a Cerulean Gym Leader, according to the Pokemon rulebook, a Pokemon must be a pure breed to battle in order to avoid controversy. That means a Pokemon cannot be a fusion due to its unfair advantages on one another. By the way, WHO thinks it is a good idea to fuse 3 different kinds of Pokemon together?", asked Misty.

"It would be me. I have done it because I have done some experimenting on Pokemon. And it was a whole lot of fun.", explained Ron.

Misty had a discussion with Ron about it. Long story short, both have lost the battle. John loses due to an invalid and illegal pokemon battling. King Dedede thought it is a good idea to force a Pokemon inside the ball, but did not. Female Smash Cast Members now knows what was going on at that time and why they have to pay it up.

The SSB Director is done talking to Ryu about his future in SSB5. They have both agreed to keep it a secret about the appearance of Ryu in SSB5.

The SSB Director sees it and pick it up the envelope and decided to announce the winner by standing near the microphone. "And the winner of the transwomen bikini contest is…", announced the SSB Director.

All of the female smash cast members were shocked to know what the heck was going on. First, they thought that they are crossdressing as a joke, but really they are the transwomen...

**Read &amp; Review!**


	7. Holiday at the SSB Beach Part 7

**Holiday at the SSB Beach Part 7**

"Ashley Ketchum!", announced the SSB Director. Ashley was surprised. All of the transwomen, judges, and some of the Pokemon Trainers were applauding except the Female Smash Cast Members. _The music is now playing: Mischievous Mole-Way (Remix)_

"You have a beautiful body of a man...a bit more odd in strength I see…", said The SSB Director and he gave the trophy to her. They have applaud her except the Female Smash Cast Members.

"Thank you all! You guys have all save the day! We have save the audience from Team Rocket! You should be all proud of yourselves for whoever has tried to stop the Shiny Gyarados submarine from destroying this contest!", exclaimed Ashley happily. They applaud her again and she gets off the stage.

Amy thinks about it and whispered to Misty, "Something is not right… I wonder if this is a scam to make money for themselves, make them think that they are prettier than us, spend it on themselves, and not to us for love…".

Misty listens and decided to spread around the Female Smash Cast Members around them. They were pretty angry when they heard the rumor.

"And now, our second place goes to-"

"Hold it right there!", yelled Amy. All of the transwomen stop talking and the SSB Director is listening.

"What is it Ms. Rose?", asked the SSB DIrector. The audiences were talking about what is going to happen next.

"This contest is a SCAM!", yelled Amy. All of them gasped.

"What!?", yelled John.

"But how!?", exclaimed Ron.

"Tell us this: You girls think that you can get away with the money, just so you girls can appease MALE pokemon trainers and take our men!?", yelled Princess Peach.

"Wait...what!?", exclaimed the SSB Director.

"No!", said Maria.

"Do not lie to us! We know that you look even prettier than us! You do not have even real female features of us! For example, your breasts are .05% larger than us!", yelled Daisy.

"So?", questioned Louise.

"You girls are going to spend your money on your stuff instead of us for the sake of love! You girls probably love men more than women in that form!", yelled Paula.

"Hey! I cannot help it if Lucas has a blush on his face looking at me! Or anybody else who has their male friends having a blush on their face! They may have blush on their face or a crush on us, but they are NOT dating yet unless they are willing to take a date seriously! Is there something wrong with that!?", demanded Nancy.

Paula was shocked and admitted, "No… I am sorry...".

Lucas was drooling. The audience were looking at him. Lucas stop drooling and questioned, "Huh!? What!? I did not do anything wrong here! What have I done to insult female Ness!?".

"You have done nothing wrong Lucas. It is a natural feeling for boys. We will talk after this.", teased Nancy and Lucas feel much better about himself.

"And worst of all you monkeys! You have stolen your counterparts underwear! Some of you even traded for the contest!", yelled Viridi.

Zelda decided to take the microphone and said, "See, this is the reason why we did not invite you girls. You would be thinking that these girls are not going to win. I do not like to hear women whining about this does not work, this, and that, etc. It actually works because it is not the actual crossdressing. Yes, they may have their chest a bit bigger, but did you know that 'Ashley' had a 6-pack? Some of the contestants have a six-pack also you know! Like Link and Marth! Trading it makes it look beautifully similar to another. And as a fair judge of this contest, I say that you girls cannot win over transwomen unless some of their features were not so good.".

All of the Female Smash Cast Members gets angry about the statement that Zelda made. "All right! You pissed us off and now, we are going to fight all of you guys just to see who is 'feminine' enough for Super Smash Bros.!", yelled Peach and they get all of their weapons out. _The music is now playing: Jogging/Countdown_

The SSB Director took a deep breath and said, "I think this game should be called Super Smash Sisters.". The SSB Director hurts himself by putting his hands on the face to show frustration.

"Well that is a good name Mr. Director.", said Palutena.

"I guess so.", said the SSB Director in frustration.

"John! Can you-a get us-a some clothes! It is behind-a stage!", yelled Maria.

"Yes m'am! Let's go get it!", said John and they get their clothes, gives to the transwomen, and they put it on as fast as they can before they can battle each other.

Then, Chase McCain came flying down from his glider and fell to the ground with his whole front body. He gets up and said, "Guys...what is going on here!?", exclaimed Chase McCain when he sees the transwomen.

"We were about to fight them.", said Rosalyn.

"Yeah! I know how those transwomen feel. It is a similar feeling to me.", said Cheryl.

"Why?", asked Chase McCain.

"Chase. I know that women were supposed to be 'feminine' and try to talk over the issues, but I think these women goes too far when it is about the bikini contest that they are having.", explained Peach pointing to the transwomen. Chase was surprised.

"Really…? How 'sexy' can they be?", asked Chase McCain.

"Um... ? Maybe I can show you what I have recorded on my phone.", said Cheryl and she show him the video. Chase McCain is shocked that the transwomen are surprisingly hotter than the Female Smash Cast Members. He is so shocked that his head randomly pop out of his body.

"Whoa!", exclaimed John.

"You know what? Let's continue to battle each other, but first, gotta call somebody.", said Rosalyn and she called Lubba.

"Hey Lubba? Bring me one of my Lumas and Cheese. We have to battle against the group.", loudly whispered Rosalyn.

"Alright, I will get them.", said Lubba and he hangs up.

"All right, let's battle!", exclaimed Ron and all of the trainers who are Ron, John, Rosalyn, and Cheryl took out all of their pokemons to battle with them. Ron can carry about 12 Pokemon so he took out 3 more and took out his ray gun.

"Okay Electabuzz, Koffing, and Magmar! Time to fuse together into one pokemon! Do not worry it will not be hurt!", exclaimed Ron. And he set it to fusion, and shoot at 3 of them who are standing closer.

It turns the 3 pokemon in to Koffmarbuzz! Misty was shocked to see how the Pokemon got fused together while May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena were surprised of the abilities that Ron has despite being a Jigglypuff.

"Azurill, Bulbasaur, and Farfetch'd, you guys too!", said Ron. 3 Pokemon were holding their hands together and Ron shoots them. It turn into an Farzusaur!

"Let's battle!", said John. And they all get into the Smash Bros. battle._ The music is now playing: Light Plane (Vocal Mix)_

Later during the battle, Rosalyn and Cheryl were tired while battling Daisy and Amy. "How long are they bringing us support?", asked Cheryl who is running from the Piko Piko Hammer that she is dodging from Amy.

"I do not know… all I know is that he will bring them.", said Rosalyn while punching Daisy.

"Ha! I do not thinks so!", said Daisy while trying to punch Rosalyn, but Rosalyn dodge them.

"Yeah! I do not think you can get any support from anybody else!", exclaimed Amy, but Rosalyn does her down smash on Daisy and Amy.

Then, the Starship Mario has arrived. Lubba gets off and got the Yellow Luma and Cheese. "Here you girls go! Good luck with the battle!", exclaimed Lubba. The Female Smash Cast Members gasps. _The music is now playing: Purple Comet_

Rosalyn uses her wand and turns Rosalyn and Cheryl into their original true form. They are now Rosalina &amp; Cream. They were temporarily stop fighting each outher Peach and Amy were shocked and all of the transwomen were surprised to see them.

"Rosalina...", trailed off Peach with sadness.

"Cream...", shocked Amy.

"Cheese! Meet your new...friend, Tom the Togepi!", introduced Cream pointing to Togepi for Cheese. Tom looks at Cheese.

"Tom! Meet my other friend, Cheese!", introduced Cream. They both meet and they were curious on each other.

"Okay guys, let's prepared to battle!", said Cream but gets whacked by Wii Fit Trainer. They continued fighting each other.

Tom uses head butt on the Wii Fit Trainer. It knocked her far. "Cheryl, I do not mean to be rude, but can we make the greeting later? I am afraid that these women are going nuts and already Louise and Nancy were knocked out.", explained Rosalina.

"Okay...Let's go guys!", said Cream. And Rosalina uses Luma Shot on Daisy and Amy. They were battling.

Later in the early morning of 2, the music stops playing, most of the audiences are sleeping because they are either tired or bored, and they were still battling only Peach and Amy were the last ones for the Female Smash Cast Members while Maria, Melissa, Link, Martha, John, Ron, Cream, and Rosalina were the last one standing for the transwomen team. King Dedede got a phone call. King Dedede wakes up, picks up, and said, "Hello...this is the King of Dreamland...can I help you?".

"King Dedede, I am afraid that it is time to pay up for your castle.", said the NME Salesman. King Dedede screamed. Escargoon and the audience were waking up thanks to the screaming of King Dedede.

"What the matter your majesty?", asked Escargoon.

"I am afraid that it is time to pay up to the Nightmare Enterprises.", explained King Dedede. Escargoon screamed and decided to take the money that Pokemon Trainers paid for the contest.

King Dedede gets out his microphone and said, "Sumo! Sell your drinks here! The trainers are probably thirsty! Kawasaki! Cook your food over here and feed these to the trainers! They are probably hungry right now! And Tuggle, get your groceries food in case if the trainers want to eat something 'healthy'!". And he turns off the microphone.

Peach and Amy decided to surrender. "Okay...we have…surrendered…", said Amy feeling tired.

"Are you sure!? Are you sure that you two will admit that we are NOT hookers!?", exclaimed Maria.

Amy is immediately mad, but tired. "We…will…keep...fighting…", said Amy and she fainted. Sonia came to her and cared for her.

"Okay...you guys win…", said Peach tired. She fells down tiredly and female Link came to care for her. Zelda was angry at Link.

"Link...I...um...have some confessions regarding about me…", said Zelda.

Link knows what is coming. "I know. I know. You were mad when I see Peach.", said Link.

"I have a confession between Peach, You, and my personality.", said Zelda and Link decided to listen.

Kawasaki came first for his food, Sumo came second for his drinks, and Tuggle got there last for his 'groceries' food.

Tails and Gus then came with Megaman. Tails exclaimed, "Hey everybody! Megaman is fixed!". Some of the audience are awake and they have cheered for them fixing Megaman.

"I do not know if I am willing to do the portable version of Super Smash Bros. again guys…", said the SSB Director to Ryu and Escargoon.

Then, the cell phone rings on the SSB Director. "Uh-oh...it is the new Nintendo President of Japan...this could be worse…", trailed off the SSB Director.

The SSB Director picks up the phone, answer it, and turn on the speaker due to his age. "Hello…?", answered the SSB Director.

"Masahiro Sakurai! Where the hell are you!?", demanded the New Nintendo President who has a crummy voice of Mario.

"Uh...I am in Dreamland ...doing conference with the smash cast.", said Masahiro Sakurai worried.

"Well, I have some news for you, you MUST make whatever Smash Bros. you have got for the portable version!", exclaimed Wario happily.

"Um...I cannot exactly do that...", trailed off Masahiro Sakurai. The audience gasped of what they have heard about that statement.

Wario was immediately, "Why do you not want to do that!? I do not care if the portable version has limitations in it! You sir must work or I will cut off your holidays, weekends, and ALL of your retirement benefits! So get to it or else!", yelled Wario.

"There is a reason why I will not make a portable version of Smash Bros. It is nice to know that fans of Smash Bros. love the portable version and they probably want to have more of that just so they can play just about anywhere. It is more enjoyable when you can play it anywhere besides the living room all the time, including that you can play it in the bathroom when you want to finish playing while you take a poop.", said Sakurai.

"Yeah...go on…", said Wario in an interested manner.

"BUT I did not like the idea of cutting characters that are used to be in multiple Smash Bros. series...I have actually regretting cutting the Ice Climbers for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U…(sniffles)...because of the Smash Bros. for 3DS limitations and now they treat me cold heartedly and hated me after the Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U release...and Zelda does threaten me that she will quit Smash Bros. series because the down special was meant for Toon Zelda with her other special moves...not Zelda. She thinks it is pretty inferior of who she actually is...she wants her former down special back. The down special that transforms into Sheik. She said that she rather let Sheik be nerfed for the next Smash Bros. in transformation than a separate character…", explained Masahiro Sakurai.

Wario was frustrated and bored. "Oh my god! You are so much of a complaint! I do not care! Zelda can get out of Smash Bros. if she wants to! She is going to regret it! We already have decided that there is going to be the portable version of it and that is FINAL! You understand Mr. Complaint Old Man!?", questioned Wario.

Sakurai takes a deep breath and said, "Yes...I understand but still, there is another reason why I will not make Super Smash Bros. for the successor of Nintendo 3DS.", said Sakurai.

Wario was feeling more frustrated. "Hurry up will ya!", yelled Wario.

Sakurai put hold on Wario, turns to Ashley, and said, "Hey Satoko…".

"What is it Mr. Sakurai?", asked Ashley.

Sakurai puts back on Wario and said, "Um...okay...the reason why you all Pokemon Trainers are here is because I am extremely concern about not having enough Pokemon with enough generation. It is probably about Generation X…".

"Whoa! I heard of Generation X, but I have not even found out all of Generation VIV!", exclaimed Ashley.

"So!?", said Wario.

"What I am trying to say is that I want Pokemon Trainers to have their Pokemon ready for Super Smash Bros. 5. It means that they will have to switch Pokemon when their Pokemon were knock out of the field. I would not be able to implement THAT on the portable version of Super Smash Bros. due to its very strong limitations. Each Pokemon Trainer can bring up to SIX different kinds of Pokemon. I know this is a controversy because most non-Pokemon fans and some Pokemon fans do not agree that playable Pokemon in Smash Bros. should not have more than the Mario Series. I actually support the idea of having more playable Pokemon within the series than the Mario series.", said Masahiro Sakurai. All of the Pokemon Trainers cheered loudly and proudly.

"Wha? What is going on outside!?", demanded Wario.

"Well...they are...my fan cheering for my opinion about Pokemon…", trailed off Sakurai.

Wario was angry. "All right! The conversation is over! You are going to get FIRED if you say ONE more word to me about why should we not make a portable version of Smash Bros. 5 no matter what AND I do not want to hear your opinion, understand!?", yelled Wario.

Sakurai takes a deep breath and said, "Okay…".

Wario is immediately happy again. "Good! I want this to be done old man! You have NO excuse of being old to work!", exclaimed Wario and he hangs up.

Masahiro Sakurai turns decided to speak to the microphone. "Okay...I have some news for you all...I am afraid that the portable version of Super Smash Bros. Brawl HAS to be made. Hand down. No debate. You all heard that Mr. Wario is now the new President of Nintendo in Japan... Iwata has recently been retired from being president…", explained Sakurai.

Masahiro Sakurai turns to Zelda and said, "I am very sorry…".

"Oh...it is okay…", said Zelda sadly.

"So...is that mean you are not going to quit?", asked Sakurai.

"No…", said Zelda.

They were all relieved. "I QUIT the whole series!", yelled Zelda.

They all gasped of shockness. "Zelda!", yelled Impa.

"I am sorry. The truth is that will be the last director and I thought I can trust him that the transformation will stay...but I am NOT willing to be separate with Sheik because of 'competition'. I would really let Sheik be nerfed than being separated. And the future of Smash Bros. series… I cannot trust whoever is the new director of Smash Bros. because of what I have previously stated...I am DONE with the series.", explained Zelda.

Toon Zelda thinks about it and said, "Zelda...I agree with you...If I cannot transform into Tetra...I will quit too because of my personality. Without half of your personality, it can make a boring character…".

Zelda was very happy. "Finally! Somebody understands me!", exclaimed Zelda. And they have gone back to the castle of King Dedede. The audience argue where they should support Zelda choices or not.

"Poor Princess Zelda...she quits because of personality…do you think it is sad to see Zelda depart?", asked Tuff to Falco.

"I would not worry about it Tuff. I support her because it make sense. Mr. Sakurai had to aim for more casual players than 'competitive' players and the down special that Zelda has made sense. She wants to be a casual fighter, not a hardcore fighter like me!", exclaimed Falco.

Tiff gasped. "That is clear! Now I support the choice that Zelda makes regarding the future Smash Bros. series!", exclaimed Tiff.

The Female Smash Cast Members were criticizing the choice that Zelda makes.

"I did not know that Zelda is a weak woman by getting out of Smash Bros…", trailed Amy.

"Yeah...what a loser...what a weak Princess she is…", trailed off Peach.

"She does seem royal at all if she does not fight…", trailed off Lucina.

"It like as if she wants to leave her castle for life…", trailed off Misty. All of the female Smash Cast Members look at her strangely.

"What? My sisters is watching the gym! I think Zelda will have no sports in her castle!", said Misty and it convinces them.

"Should we fight her for her fitness?", asked Wii Fit Trainer.

"Yes we should. Zelda needs to learn on how to be a tomboy!", said Daisy and she was cracking knuckles on her hands. All of the female Smash Cast Members were ready to fight.

**Dear Nintendo, I have used the real name of the Super Smash Bros. series Director and the Current President of Nintendo. Do not sue me! Instead, write a review to tell me to remove it and I will change back the name. Copyright to Nintendo. Thank you for your patience and understanding.**

**Be honest about the reading and give me the review!**


	8. Holiday at the SSB Beach Part 8

**Holiday at the SSB Beach Part 8**

Zelda and Toon Zelda gets out the castle of King Dedede with the suitcase and they have arrived at the beach. Audience were real concern about the confirmation of Zelda/Sheik leaving on Super Smash Bros. 5 AND Super Smash Bros. Brawl 3D remake.

"Yeah...this is real ladies and gentlemen…I am very sorry for all of you Zelda or Sheik fans...thanks for supporting me over the years…but my time is to move on from Smash Bros.", said Zelda. The audiences were sad and Sakurai is depressed.

"Toon Zelda...I wanted to say something before you leave…", trailed off Masahiro Sakurai.

Toon Zelda turns to Sakurai and questioned, "Yes?".

"I wanted to say...I am...sorry…", said sadly.

"Um...sorry for what?", questioned Toon Zelda.

"I am really sorry for cutting you in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. for the Subspace Emissary...and stealing your moves as down special for Zelda as an excuse for SSB for 3DS.", said Sakurai.

Toon Zelda was not so sure if he means it. "Um...okay…?", said Toon Zelda in a confused manner.

"I mean it...I was going considered you as a newcomer of the series of Zelda for Super Smash Bros. 5, but since you are leaving...I am never going to see your new special moves…I have REALLY regret adding the Subspace Emissary despite the time, the thought, and the energy to create it because unfortunately, the movie scenes we worked hard to create were uploaded onto the internet and you can only truly wow a player the first time he or she sees the cutscenes. I felt if players saw the cutscenes outside of the game, they would no longer serve as rewards for playing the game, so I've decided against having them.", explained Sakurai.

"So…", trailed off Toon Zelda.

"I am trying to be sincere here. In Smash 4, I am so sorry to make the idea cheap by putting you in the phantom as a down special for Zelda making you look like a playable character. Can you even forgive me for what I have done…?", asked Sakurai.

"Hmm...alright...I forgive you for what have you done in Brawl, but Smash 4 was okay...at least I appear as the Phantom…", said Toon Zelda and she hugs Masahiro Sakurai.

"Toon Zelda as a down special for Zelda!? Bullshit! Boo!", yelled Falco. And Tuff, Spikehead, Iroo, and a few Pokemon Trainers joined the booing of Masahiro Sakurai with Falco. Toon Zelda is done hugging Masahiro Sakurai.

Zelda and Toon Zelda was about to leave Dreamland with their portal open when suddenly, they were stopped by the Female Smash Cast Members.

"Where are you going bitch?", asked Peach.

"Um...I am leaving the series...for good.", answered Zelda.

"Yeah...without her, I am not joining it also.", answered Toon Zelda.

"No you are not girls! You must fight us first bitch! Then we will show you how much you LIKE Smash Bros. that you want to stay!", exclaimed Lucina happily.

"I have a reason to get out, it is because-"

"You are such a bitch! Ha! I knew it! Let's get Zelda!", said Daisy and all of the Female Smash Cast Members is going to take her out.

Zelda use her magic to make the Rapier on her hands and Toon Zelda was ready to fight. Long story short, Zelda uses her combos to defeat them with the help from Toon Zelda.

"Ladies! The reason why I am leaving is because that I am more concerned of being unable to 'transform' in Smash 5 and the future of Smash Bros. thanks to the competitors in the tourney.", explained Zelda sadly.

"I agree with. If I cannot 'transform' during the battle, I will not join either. I am sorry, but I honestly wanted to have more fun rather than for glory.", said Toon Zelda and she left to the portal with Zelda. The portal closes and female Link, female Toon Link, and Martha were trying to get more reason from Zelda and Toon Zelda, but they say that it their own 'personal' issues.

Peach gets up and helps all of the Female Smash Cast Members get them to stand up. When they get them stand up after the fight from Zelda, Amy asks Peach, "Why did Zelda really want to leave Smash Bros. when they cannot allow her to 'transform' anymore?".

"I do not know…", trailed off Peach to Amy.

Then, Peach turns around to Impa. "Impa, is there a reason why Zelda is so mad that she cannot 'transform' in Smash Bros. even though it is okay in the fourth AND the fifth game? I know Smash 5 has not come out yet because it is the sixth game in the series.", asked Peach.

Impa thinks about it and said, "Ah...I think I know the reason why. Because of the possible exposure that Zelda had with the 'transwomen', I think that Zelda had develop her personality that is changing. A change that CAN be reversible, but it is very difficult to do so due to its masculinity over femininity.", and she pointed on female Link.

"Link! Can you explain to me how you all have turn into women?", asked Impa.

"Um...ask the Pokemon Trainer who has the Jigglypuff.", said female Link pointing on to John.

"What!? I did not do anything wrong THIS time! Can you all give me a break here people!? I have the rights to be who I want to be!", demanded John.

"Sir, I am not here to disrespect the ladies or have any bias with me right now, but can you explain to me on how they have all transform into 'transwomen' please? I need to diagnose the mentality of Zelda.", questioned Impa.

John takes a deep breath. "Alright...I will tell you all of this…", trailed off John. He and Ron told a story of what just happened. They were all shocked about the personality of John that makes them feel disturbing.

"Oh my god...this explains the possible the personality change that Zelda have, but what about Smash Bros.?", asked Impa.

"Um...I think I can answer that.", said Masahiro Sakurai. And he explains that Smash 5 will NOT have a portable version due to what the SSB on 3DS have on its limitations, but has to for being forced by Wario. He answers that Zelda had asked not to make a Smash Bros. portable version due to the fact that it can be inferior to her personality of not being able to 'transform' and she did seriously threaten him during a few months ago with a rage rant.

"This explains EVERYTHING!", exclaimed Impa.

"What is it grandma?", said Cream.

"I am Impa my little friend, but now I know how it happened on Zelda. When Zelda had came out of lunchroom seeing female transformed Link, her mind 'transform' slowly and started to have the personality of her alter ego. It does not help Zelda to support the idea that you did not invite us because of reasons that we may not like to hear.", said Impa. The transwomen chuckles nervously.

"And during the contest, she was supporting them for the payment of the castle...Now that I think about it...I think Zelda wants to 'transform' in Smash Bros. because her personality was strongly taken over by her alter ego real fast.", explained Impa.

"I do not know why, but she was alright having her alter ego split in Smash 4 unless…", trailed off Peach.

"Hmm...Zelda was a bit bothered by the idea of that, but I told her that it is for the version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS because it was limitations...I think she was not liking the idea of that because of her personality, but I think it is a one-time deal to Zelda. Now that Zelda has threaten me with her black magic during Smash 5 development for the portable version...I decided to cancel it because Zelda seems to go after me with her personality and her rant that happen a few months ago after I announce it...", explained Masahiro Sakurai.

"Oh dear, since I told her how to be Sheik in a different direction...oh no...OH NO!", yelled Impa.

"What is it ?", asked Cream.

"I just thought of something horrible will happen in Hyrule! I will translate it from the old saying. The old saying goes, 'If the princess changes into a prince, the kingdom will fall due to confusion'. That means Zelda is probably in the second phase of turning her into the man due to the teachings that I have taught her...and that also means that if Zelda is going to do a prince duty which we do not have instead of her princess duty, the political stability of Hyrule is probably going to fall. Hyrule is doom for confusion!", exclaimed Impa.

"Oh no! OH NO! NOOO! NOOOOO!", yelled PeanutButterGamer. The audience were concern about the political stability of Hyrule when Zelda is going to be a possible prince instead of a princess.

"Mr. Sakurai, I want to take Sheik place if you do not mind in case if Zelda decided not to join. Now, if you girls excuse me, I am afraid that I have to go find Zelda.", said Impa and she left to the portal.

John stands on the microphone and said, "Um...Ladies and Gentlemen...Zelda is deconfirmed for Super Smash Bros. 5…that means she is not going to be in it.", explained John. The audience were upset of the departure that Zelda and Toon Zelda makes.

Ron felt terribly guilty of what he has done. "Oh no! I did not realize THIS could cause more trouble! John, I really am sorry...for causing this. I honestly thought that I can just turn guys into girls and turn them back when I am done. I did not know that it could Hyrule to fall!", screamed Ron feeling stressed.

"It is okay Ron, if Hyrule falls, I will save Hyrule by giving them the teachings of Marxism!", exclaimed John holding the book called "The Communist Manifesto". The audience booed at him very loudly.

"Oh shut up all of you! You guys do not know the benefits of Communism!", yelled John.

"All right Mr. John, that is good enough…", said Masahiro Sakurai. He agrees to stay quiet and Masahiro Sakurai got mad when Zelda is out of Super Smash Bros. 5.

"Okay! That is it! First of all, Wario just forced me to make a portable version of Smash Bros. and honestly, he is not giving me a break and he does not care if Zelda is not in it and this is not being close to okay!", announced Masahiro Sakurai.

"I do NOT think the Zelda series would be the same without Zelda! Second, I do not want to sound like as if I hate the idea, but originally, I did NOT want to plan a Smash Bros. portable console anyway due to the rant from Zelda that I have gotten. I will admit that I honestly do NOT have time or patience due to my age and my strength...it is not getting any younger, but Wario just force me there and gives me no mercy about the age! I do not like the new Nintendo President of Nippon due to his greedy nature in Nintendo. What I am really more concern about Wario is the handling the franchise of the Super Smash Bros. series.", said Masahiro Sakurai.

"So?", questioned Falco.

"I am worried about how Wario could actually screw up with the Super Smash Bros. series. First of all, we all know that Wario is greedy so Wario is more likely to make a 'bad' game.", said Sakurai.

"As in 'bad-ass'?", said Falco happily.

"So bad as in good?", said Tuff. Tiff gives a hi-five to Falco.

"No. As in a bad development...like...like…", trailed off Sakurai.

"Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric in 2014?", suggested Sonia with a really sad look on her face.

"Yes! Like that! I am worried that Wario would just only care about the money and not the franchise itself. What I am trying to say is that Wario would just make a terrible Smash Bros. game and get the money...the franchise is going to be ruined!", yelled Sakurai.

"Well...at least Sonic 06 is better than Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric…", said Cream and the audience booed her real loudly. The booing was so loud that it was causing Cream to scream real loudly. Rosalina took her to the back stage and calm her down.

"What-a you going to-a do about the-a franchise Mr. Sakurai?", said Maria.

"I am afraid that I MUST work with the enemy of Nintendo…", trailed off Sakurai.

"Are you-a going to-a work with SONY!?", exclaimed Maria with shockness. All of them have a feeling of huge shockness.

"No.", answered Sakurai. All of them sigh with relief.

"Microsoft?", questioned Sonia. All of them gasped again.

"No! In order to get revenge on Wario, I MUST work on the portable version with the opposite of my personality which I HATE it when it comes to Smash Bros. development. I cannot tell you guys what it is, but I am 95% sure that it is not going to be Sora Ltd. development of Super Smash Bros. Brawl 3D.", explained Sakurai.

Cream came up to Masahiro Sakurai and whispered to him. Masahiro Sakurai agrees with her statement.

"Hey...I bet Cream the Rabbit was telling him that she wants to be in Smash Bros. as a DLC! Boo!", booed Falco. And Falco, Tuff, Spikehead, Iroo, some of the Pokemon Trainers audience, and Kirby started booing at Sakurai. Cream the Rabbit really cries real loud.

"Shut up! Respect my friend! We have been together for a year because of HARSH rejection, not as a trainer, as a place that we have done our heroic work, but did not get any reward because they think that another hero has done it and...it is not a very good feeling. If you do not like the idea, how about you all go boo yourselves for being ashamed of yourself!", yelled Rosalina.

Amy and Peach felt ashamed and wanted to apologize to both of them, but decided that it is the best time to tell Rosalina and Cream in private to avoid angerness from their members, audiences, and the judges. Especially transwomen, they can be hard to forgive them of what they have done depending on what kind of consequences.

All have felt ashamed and it got quiet...except for Falco. "Boo!", booed Falco.

"Oh, go boo yourself Falco! You probably booed this because you HATE new characters in any of the Smash Bros series! How about you boo yourself for appearing in Melee as a clone character huh!?", yelled Masahiro Sakurai.

Falco stops booing and said, "Ouch...you have really got me there…". He was slightly sad, but neutral.

"I have an announcement! Super Smash Bros. 5 is going to be the LAST Super Smash Bros. game!", announced Sakurai. The audience gasped and have a discussion.

"Why?", asked Louise.

"I will only say this: I am not planning to give my franchise of Super Smash Bros. to anybody due to my previous statement. Not even new developers. I am SURE that there is got to be the copyrights law that can prevent from making more sequels in the future. I am pretty sure that a developer will come up with a new form of crossover or something. ", said Masahiro Sakurai. Audiences were discussing whether Smash Bros. should be discontinued or not.

"Okay…", trailed off Louise.

Then, King Dedede and Escargoon were waking up and King Dedede questioned, "What have I miss?".

"Um...your payment on my car and the castle?", answered Sakurai and he laughs.

King Dedede is mad and yelled, "Shut up!". Then, his phone rings and he realizes that he had to pay up now. King Dedede and Escargoon force Kawasaki, Samo, and Tuggle to give up their money just so he can pay off the castle and to the car that belongs to Sakurai. They have left the beach and Escargoon drives the Limo of King Dedede to the castle of King Dedede.

"Tuff, here is my possibly the last rumor of the day before I go: Sakurai is planning to add Mike Tyson from Punch-Out in Super Smash Bros. 5!", explained Falco.

"Falco!", yelled the transwomen. Falco chuckles in an embarassment.

"Yeah right. I am sure that Masahiro Sakurai will add Mike Tyson in it.", said Tiff.

"No, I am not Falco, but I did decided on who is going to take the place of Zelda/Sheik and Toon Zelda/Tetra, Impa and another Punch-Out character.", said Masahiro Sakurai.

Then, a Punch-Out! character walks onto the stage and said, "Hello everyone.".

"Mr. Dreams! Did you know that he was a boxer in Dreamland and beat up King Dedede because he implies that he is younger than King Dedede?", questioned Tuff.

"Um...no...what a shock.", said Falco.

"He lives outside of Cappy Town though.", said Tiff.

"Wow...", exclaimed Falco excitedly.

Mr. Dream decided to give a speech about the Punch-Out representatives in Super Smash Bros. 5, King Dedede and Escargoon returns the car to Masahiro Sakurai, and Falco decided to give one last rumor: It is about where the SSBB 3D is going to develop.

"Is it true this time?", questioned Tiff.

"I do not know...all I can say is that it was reverting to something old…", trailed off Falco. And they decided to have an actual discussion about the rumors.

"Hey um...can I have all of you an autograph before you girls turn back into normal?", said John in an embarrassment.

"Sure, but-a instead of an-autograph, how about-a we all take-a picture together once the-a 'other' women and the audience were-a gone, okay?", said Maria.

"Sure!", said John. The transwomen decided to hang out at the beach and have fun by taking off their clothes off for swimming, sunbathing, etc.

And they have waited until the Female Smash Cast Members to be gone and the audience to be gone.

Eventually they were gone except the transwomen and judges taking a picture together in a photo.

After that, they put their clothes on and Ron turns the transwomen back to normal and they were really happy about their normal gender.

Rosalina said that the 4 Trainers had to pay respects on the creatures that died a year ago and the 4 of the Pokemon Trainers did attend and pay the respects. They have left Dreamland by getting on Starship Mario and go back to Kanto to catch more Pokemon and Animals illegally.

**The word "Deconfirmed" is not a real word! It means that the confirmation has been disproven. The term is used when referring to Super Smash Bros. series of character confirmation that has been disproven.**

**The end…?**

**Read &amp; Review!**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

At the Subspace League in an undisclosed location, King Dedede and Escargoon came to the group feeling worried about themselves and King Dedede asked, "Hey...what is going on about us?".

"Is there some bad news about us?", questioned Escargoon.

"No...I just want to tell you that you guys are on the magazine.", said Bowser. King Dedede and Escargoon were happy.

"Hooray!", exclaimed King Dedede. And King Dedede dances with Escargoon laughing.

Ganondorf shows the magazine to him unhappily. King Dedede and Escargoon screams. "What is THIS supposed to mean!?", exclaimed King Dedede holding a LOSER'S LIFE magazine that shows King Dedede laughing.

"I am not proud of what you have done. How could you have host the bikini contest that breaks the rules as a Subspace League!? Are you really that STUPID!? You are a terrible villain! You have disgust me and everyone else in this room! Honestly, we may be evil but we have our morale!", scolded Ganondorf.

King Dedede and Escargoon were scared. "What do you mean by that!?", demanded King Dedede.

"Here is how we can explain it from the Nightmare Enterprises.", said Giovanni. And he turns on the TV.

"Hey King D! How are you doing?", asked NME Salesman.

"I am fine! Thank you! So...did you get my money for the castle?", asked King Dedede excitedly.

"Yes...but I am not very happy with it. You have paid me dirty money.", said the NME Salesman unhappily.

King Dedede was shocked. "Huh!? What do you mean it is dirty!? The money is as clean as a whistle, nobody was using the money for a toilet paper!", exclaimed King Dedede.

"I am not saying the money is physically dirty King D. I am saying that you were laundering the money from innocent Cappies and Trainers. It may be okay if it were other crimes, but according to the Subspace League, it says that 'No man will pay any money after he got from homosexuality or a man who is a woman.'. Worst of all King D, according to another rules, 'No man will do anything to the hero that will glorify him.'. That means that you have put up the contest not only for the 'transwomen' but those 'transwomen' are heroes that we were dealing with! I am sorry King D, but you have FAILED to pay up and I must take away the castle legitimately. You can keep your Pokemon, because that symbolizes that it is the last time that you have ordered ANY monster from Nightmare Enterprises. Good luck taking care of them and have a nice day!", exclaimed the NME Salesman and the TV was turned off.

King Dedede screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", for 5 seconds.

"As a leader of the Subspace League, I say that we have to sanction Dreamland for about….", trailed off Ganondorf thinking.

"I got it! For about 71,582,788 minutes and 15 seconds, you will be sanctioned restrictedly!", exclaimed Ganondorf.

"Ha! I can wait as long as I like until I am not banned!", exclaimed King Dedede.

Escargoon was calculating and was shocked when he was done calculating. "Sire! I have calculate the minutes and seconds to years! That means all of us are going to get sanctioned for a 136 years!", screamed Escargoon.

King Dedede exclaimed, "DAMN! How could you have calculated THAT!?".

"Enough questions! Now, get out of our League!", yelled Ganondorf and he makes his minions appears. The Minions of Ganondorf carries and throw them out of the League.

* * *

Meanwhile, Masahiro Sakurai, his translator, and a few of his buddies is standing at the APEX Venue Convention disguised as the Japanese Yakuzas in New York.

They have an APEX that have Project M, Super Smash Bros. 64, Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. for the Wii U.

"Okay here is the plan…", trailed off Sakurai. His plan is to possibly kidnap Magnus, the main leader and director of Project M by raiding the place trying to scare everyone off while Sakurai and his translator takes Magnus to the van and drive away.

Long story short, Magus was about to make a speech and his buddies had guns without bullets shooting up at the ceiling. Smasher:D1 and Smasher:ChiboSempai tries to fight off with their "Smash" skills just to protect Magus from being hurt, but the Yakuzas just defeat them like as if they were the Cruel Multi-Man fight. Sakurai and his translator carry him with his buddies and they have got into the van and drive away carefully before the police comes. The plans that they have carried out was a success.

Magus was tied up at the motel bed and the Yakuzas reveals that they are actually Nintendo game developers.

"Masahiro Sakurai!? Why!? Why did you plan to kidnapped me!? Are you guys hating the Project M!? Because we-"

"Shh! Quiet young man! Masahiro Sakurai is not here to ruin stuff. He is here for possibly your help on the Super Smash Bros. Brawl 3D as a remake for the successor of Nintendo 3DS.", explained the translator.

"Really? Why did you need us?", asked Magus. They explain about the situation, the translator translate it, and Magus felt sorry for the forcefulness that Sakurai has to go through. He wants the Project M team to do the portable version of Super Smash Bros. Brawl with only a FEW changes allowed just so he can get back at Wario. He had to supervise them with some of the employees from Nintendo of America watching them and calling Sakurai if any of the changes were made while at the same time develop Super Smash Bros. 5 for the successor of Wii U.

* * *

Impa puts up missing posters for both Zelda and Toon Zelda. They were worried about the political stability that they are having in Hyrule. The guards are trying to look for her while Impa will try to protect Hyrule Castle from Ganondorf.

Somewhere in Hena's Fishing Hole, there is the Phantom and a guy on the canoe doing lure fishing.

"So...is anybody watching us?", asked a guy to a Phantom.

"No Zack...I have not seen them…", said the Phantom. Zack felt relieved. Zack is Zelda actually wearing a magical mask that makes its a man that she got from the Mask Salesman.

"Thank goodness...I will admit that the reason why I left Smash Bros. is my personality with Sheik. Without Sheik...I felt like as if I honestly have HALF of the character that I have...The truth is that you know how I spent the time with the 'transwomen'? Well...I will admit that they are much, MUCH cuter than all of you girls that are born with it...no offense.", explained Zack.

"None taken. So what you are trying to say is that when you spend with the genderbending women, you are starting to slowly turn a man?", questioned the Phantom.

"More likely slowly...then it gets faster when I spend with the 'transwomen' longer...my alter ego personality were taken over my original personality real fast...I want to say that am sorry Toon Zelda uh, I mean the Phantom...but you did not have to get out of Super Smash Bros. 5 just because I did it...it was a choice I made...the reason why I gave a rant to Mr. Sakurai a few months ago is because I am worried that if they started making the portable version AGAIN, I would have to fight MYSELF again. Me versus Sheik...it is a nightmare because THAT represents my whole personality and Sheik has been taking parts of my original personality away and I was trying to fight for the control of my personality...that is what happen to me recently…", trailed off Zack sadly.

"Oh my god...I am so sorry that you have felt that way...um...why did you not tell us or the genderbending ladies?", asked the Phantom.

"I do not want my friends to think that I am a weak princess that could not fight myself or my alter ego if I told them the truth. And I did not want to tell the 'transwomen' either. They would say the same thing except they would reject me as a group and they probably would have say the same thing except a lot more harsher. I honestly was not sure if ANYONE in Smash Bros. group could help me out…", trailed off Zack. He turns into Sheik immediately automatically. The Phantom turns into Tetra when she turns into Sheik.

"But they understand you...when you are about to leave the Smash Bros. contest you wimp.", said Tetra.

"Listen, I did not want to tell them for a few reasons. All I can say is that I have my 'personal' issues. If I tell them the whole truth, they would think that I live in a double life...and I do not want Link to think that I am cheating on somebody else…that...is why I would rather transform than to be separate and fighting myself one more time...", trailed off Sheik unhappily.

"Ay...I could have felt the same if I was in Smash 4…but I am glad I did NOT have to go through with it! I would have weepin myself over me!", exclaimed Tetra happily.

"Um...another thing...I will admit that I like Link that is a woman...more than I like Link as the man…", trailed off Sheik.

"Really? I have a similar feeling to Toon Link as a woman...you know what!? How about if we steal THIS canoe and the fishing rod? We can get our booties from them and throw a party for them on my ship!", exclaimed Tetra.

Sheik thinks about it and said, "Sure! I am willing to take the booties from them and slap them like as if it is worth it!". They both agree and they have stolen the canoe by paddling to Lake Hylia.

Hena sees them and yelled, "Hey! Give me back my canoe!". Sheik and Tetra laughs and they have rowed away down from the Upper Zora River.

* * *

In Dreamland, King Dedede and Escargoon are seeing Tiff and her family standing outside… "King Dedede! Escargoon! What is going on!? The castle is gone! I thought you and Escargoon have paid all of your money for your mortgage!", yelled Tiff.

"Um...Tiff. Listen, we have paid ALL of them, but here is the bad news, the Nightmare Enterprises did NOT accept the money."

All of the family of Tiff gasped feeling shocked. "What!? How could this happen!? We have made a contest! The Pokemon Trainers and the Cappies pay for that! How did they not accept the money!?", questioned Sir Ebrum.

"Well...this is a rare occasion when the NME did not accept the money. He thinks the money is dirty because we have food stains all over it, but it is not.", explained King Dedede.

"I know what that means. Dirty money is money laundering. How did THAT happen?", questioned Tiff.

"We want to be honest this time so we will say this: We have join the Subspace League after SSBB came out and Ganondorf the leader (also one of his special buddies) have sanction us for two offense. One: Transexuality and Two: Glorification of heroes.", explained Escargoon.

"That means that the Nightmare Enterprise did not accept the money because those 'transwomen' are heroes...how long does Dreamland have been sanctioned?", asked Tuff.

"For about 136 Years…", trailed off King Dedede.

"For THAT kind of offense!?", exclaimed Sir Ebrum.

"That is ridiculous!", exclaimed Lady Like.

"Well I am sorry, the glorification of heroes have more offense than the transexuality…", trailed off King Dedede.

"What are we going to do!? We are out of our home and so are the Waddle Dees standing over there! Where are we going to live!?", questioned Tiff.

"Hmm…", trailed off Escargoon.

"I think I know a place and a League that can help you all…", trailed off Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight! You know Dreamland all around you?", questioned Tiff.

"Yes…", trailed off Meta Knight. And he shows all of dreamland and they have a castle where Kirby 64 is. Meta Knight then took King Dedede and Escargoon to his league: The Anti-Heroes League. They are all politically neutral. King Dedede asks if they could join and they accepted him because he explains his problems and reasons.

* * *

The Subspace League were discussing about how they are going to force Sakurai into implementing the sequel of the Subspace Emissary.

"I have a plan! It may seem stupid, but it can only work for the successor of Wii U because of the capabilities. I have force him to try to work with the portable version. No excuses, not even his age.", said Wario. They all agree that the Smash Bros. sequel should have a portable version because Wario was greedy and want more money for himself, but the group want money for the weapons of mass destruction.

Then, the cellphone of Wario had ring. Wario picks up and yelled, "Hurry up will ya!? I have a discussion in my group!".

"Well...I got some news for you. In response of your forcefulness on me, I have decided that I am working with the another company for the portable version of Super Smash Bros. Brawl.", exclaimed Sakurai.

Wario was shocked to hear this. "What!? Who are you working with!? Answer me!", yelled Wario.

"How about if I let the fan answer it.", said Sakurai. And he gave the phone to Magus.

"Hey...I am the main developer of Project M…", chuckled Magus.

"I HATE YOU SAKURAI!", yelled Wario and he turns off the phone angrily.

"Can you believe this news!? Sakurai is working with the Project M developers just for the Smash Bros. Brawl remake!?", exclaimed Wario. They have believe the statement of Wario.

"I have an idea, how about if we stop Masahiro Sakurai from delivering the pirated version of Super Smash Bros. Brawl?", suggested Waluigi.

"Hmm...that is a pretty good idea…", trailed off Wario thinking about how are they going to stop Sakurai from delivering the 'pirated' version of Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"We do not agree on all of this!", exclaimed James. They have turn around to look at Team Rocket.

"According to the rules, 'A man can infringe a copyright that can make the community better by including, but not limited to pricing, unavailability, usefulness, shopping experience, and anonymity.'. We have done some shipping on 'Pokemon Vietnamese Crystal'.", said James.

"And we have sold over 9000 copies of it!", exclaimed Jessie. Team Rocket laughs. Wario is not happy to hear it and decided to explain about the piracy and the Super Smash Bros. situation.

"Oh my god...I did not think that you have CARED about that series so much…", trailed off James like he does not care.

"I do! I am a game President of Nintendo AND WarioWare Inc.! And according to another rules, 'Man must help friends if he is in trouble. The League should vote if reluctant.'. What do you say? Will you guys help me out this situation?", questioned Wario and ALL of them decided to help, including Team Rocket.

"Eh...I wanted to take down the piracy anyway.", said Meowth.

"Thank you!", exclaimed Wario.

"As the leader of the Subspace League, I declare that Masahiro Sakurai MUST DIE!", yelled Ganondorf.

King K. Rool takes out his blunderbuss and happily said, "I am ready to assassinate Masahiro Sakurai!".

"We cannot kill him! I bet that the other directors are just shitty at making Super Smash Bros. series. Here are the reasons…", trailed off Wario and they were convinced with reasons that in order to get in Smash Bros., they need Sakurai permission. So they are off to stop Sakurai.

"Hmm...I wonder where junior is…", thought Bowser. Wario asked what is he thinking about, he tells him that Bowser Jr. may be necessary to carry out the plans.

* * *

In the Library of Kamek, Bowser Jr. had connected to the internet while Iggy and Wendy went to go look for something that they need.

"Oh yeah...oh yeah...oh yeah…", trailed off Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. was relieving himself in the library. "That hits the spot…", trailed off Bowser Jr. looking at the image of Maria.

Iggy saw him looking at the computer. "Hey bro, what are you looking at...whoa...that girl is pretty…", said Iggy drooling while trying to relieve himself.

Wendy came around and said, "What are you looking at...wow...she looks somewhat pretty…".

"Is she prettier than Princess Peach?", asked Iggy.

Wendy was shocked to recognize the image. "Wait a minute! I think that is Mario as a girl!", yelled Wendy.

Bowser Jr. and Iggy screamed.

"Shh! Quiet!", exclaimed the Librarian. Iggy relieve himself shortly.

"Why did I relieve myself for that…", said Bowser Jr. fearfully.

"There is more…", said Wendy clicking around. "There is Link, Marth, Pit, Sonic, etc. They are very pretty...but maybe not as pretty as Princess Peach...", trailed off Wendy surprised.

"Stop it! You know we are going to get in trouble with dad if he finds out what are we doing!", yelled Bowser Jr. The Librarian shush them again only this time, the Kamek threaten them to be kick out if they are not behaving themselves in the library.

Lemmy came inside the library bringing a Torkoal inside with him.

"Hey guys! Come meet my new Pokemon pet!", exclaimed Lemmy.

"Torkoal!", exclaimed Torkoal. Iggy and Bowser Jr. look at Lemmy with his Torkoal and the Librarian said, "Shhh!" to the Torkoal.

"Torkoal!", exclaimed Torkoal loudly.

"Hey! Would you be quiet!? This is a library! People need to read in quietness you Koopa...hmm...you are standing on fours…", trailed off Kamek.

"Torkoal!", exclaimed Torkoal.

"All right. Get out of here. All of you four!", exclaimed Kamek and they have been kicked out.

"Bro! What were you THINKING when you got this pet!?", exclaimed Bowser Jr angrily.

"Aw give me a break here! I was strolling around and I got this Torkoal…", said Lemmy pointing to his Torkoal.

"Torkoal!", exclaimed Torkoal happily.

"Hmm...interesting...this Koopa-like colored Torkoal is actually a shiny pokemon…", trailed off Iggy.

"Torkoal?", said Torkoal.

"Hmm...he does look somewhat like a Koopa…", trailed off Wendy.

"So...uh...what have you named him?", questioned Bowser Jr.

"Terry the Torkoal!", exclaimed Lemmy.

"Torkoal!", exclaimed Terry the Torkoal.

"So...what were you doing in the library?", asked Lemmy.

"Oh nothing...nothing at all…", said Bowser Jr. crossing his finger on the back. Bowser Jr. had a plan for his vacation with the siblings…

* * *

**Dear Smashers, If you do not want to name here, please put it in the review, but I have to verify it in order to do that.**

**THE END for real.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
